Guardian of an endangered soul
by Romantic Dragonangel
Summary: Kai hat einen ganz speziellen Freund. Nur ihm öffnet er sein Herz - doch hat er genug Kraft, die Seele seines Freundes zu beschützen?
1. Bitter memories

_Guardian of an endangered soul_

Hallöle, dies hier ist eine weitere Beyblade-Fic von mir!

**Disclaimer:** Weder Beyblade noch die darin auftretenden Charaktere gehören mir. Mir gehört jedoch Thyrion sowie alles, was euch sonst noch unbekannt war.

**Feedback:** romantic_dragonangel@yahoo.de

**Warnung:** Wovor sollte ich warnen? Hmm...Romantik? Oder AU? Shounen-Ai? Mystery? Sucht euch davon aus, was euch gefällt... (*zwinker*)

**Zur Fic:** Eine Erläuterung zum besseren Verständnis – ich habe mir zwar die Figuren aus Beyblade geliehen, jedoch kleine Veränderungen vorgenommen. Tyson existiert in dieser Welt nicht, dafür ist Tala ein Mitglied der Bladebreakers. Die Jungs sind 16 und bei den Vorausscheidungen der WCS.

Alles Andere erklärt sich im Laufe der Story.

Part I: Ein bitteres Wiedersehen 

„Meine sehr geehrten Damen und Herren, liebe Teilnehmer! Freuen Sie sich nun mit mir auf das letzte Match dieser Vorrunde der World Champion Ships! 

Es wird von Kai aus dem Team der Bladebreakers bestritten, der gegen Ian von den Demolition Boys antritt! Wir sind schon sehr gespannt, wer hier heute gewinnen wird – und damit sein Team in die Endrunde bringt!", rief der Kommentator enthusiastisch aus, woraufhin das Publikum in begeisterten Applaus ausbrach.

Auch die Mitglieder der White Tigers, All Starz und Majestics, welche ebenfalls gekommen waren, um diesem entscheidenden Kampf zuzusehen, waren alle aufs Äußerste gespannt. Sie wußten zwar um die hervorragenden Fähigkeiten des Teamchefs der Bladebreakers, doch die Demolition Boys waren als sehr heimtückisch in der Handhabung ihrer Beyblades bekannt und hatten daher ihre bis jetzt bestrittenen Matches auf recht grausame Weise gewonnen.

Kai würde auf einen harten Gegner treffen, das war ihnen allen bewußt.

Der Junge, dem ihre Gedanken galten, gab sich von außen her beherrscht und kalt wie immer, auch wenn in seinem Inneren ein Sturm heftiger Gefühle tobte. Doch er wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr es ihn aufwühlte, gerade die Personen wiederzutreffen, die sein Leben vor einigen Jahren zur Hölle gemacht hatten.

Dies bezog sich nicht auf Ian, der gerade mal so alt war wie Kai selbst, sondern vielmehr auf den Trainer – wenn man ihn so nennen konnte – der Demolition Boys. Der Mann mit dem lila Haar und den grausamen, kalten Augen hatte Kai das Liebste genommen, was er besessen hatte – seine Familie.

Und das scheinbar ohne Grund. Ohne jegliche Rücksichtnahme hatte Boris, denn so hieß der Mann, im Auftrag seines Bosses viele unschuldige Leben ausgelöscht – darunter auch Kais Eltern sowie seine jüngere Schwester Kayla, die er über alles geliebt hatte.

Seit diesem schrecklichen Tag hatte Kai sich geschworen, niemals wieder einem anderen Menschen zu vertrauen oder sich zu öffnen. Es schmerzte ihn zu sehr, sich an den Tag zu erinnern, der ihm alles geraubt hatte – vor allem das Wissen, daß es nicht notwendig gewesen wäre.

Für den damals siebenjährigen Kai war diese grausame Erfahrung so einschneidend gewesen, daß sein unschuldiges Vertrauen in die Welt und andere Menschen in viele tausend Splitter zerbrach und sein Herz mit einem Panzer aus Eis umgab.

Seitdem verschloß er sich vor anderen Menschen, selbst vor den Mitgliedern seines eigenen Teams, obwohl diese alles taten, um seine Freunde zu werden. Kai konnte einfach nicht anders – die Erfahrung hatte ihn zu sehr geprägt, als daß er es gewagt hätte, erneut einem Menschen sein Vertrauen zu schenken.

Es gab nur eine Person, der Kai mit seinem Herz und seiner Seele, seinem ganzen Sein, vertraute – die er liebte mit der Unschuld, die man ihm vor neun Jahren geraubt hatte. Doch diese besondere Person war kein Mensch, nicht von dieser Welt. 

Kai war sich manchmal nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt real war – und nicht nur der Einsamkeit seines traurigen Herzens entsprang. Dennoch war diese Person, die er in seinen Träumen traf, für ihn der beste Freund, den er jemals besessen hatte. 

Freundlich, mutig, offen. 

Von fröhlichem Wesen, aber doch voll einfühlsamem Ernst, wenn es nötig wurde. 

Die liebevolle Sanftheit, die sein Freund trotz seiner nicht zu verleugnenden Stärke in seinen Träumen stets ausstrahlte, ließ Kai sich immer so sicher und geborgen fühlen, wie es ihm in wachem Zustand seit dem gewaltsamen Tod seiner Familie niemals wieder widerfahren war.

Doch trotz der Geborgenheit, die ihm sein Traumfreund stets vermittelte und die ihm tagsüber oftmals die Kraft gab, weiterzuleben, fühlte sich Kai innerlich ziemlich einsam und traurig, da es ihm nicht gelang, mit den anderen Mitgliedern seines Teams lachen zu können. Er war ganz einfach nicht mehr so unschuldig und lebensfroh wie sie – was ihn manchmal deprimierte. 

Aber er zeigte seine Gefühle nie, hatte seine Mauern aus Abwehr und Kälte anderen Menschen gegenüber im Laufe der Jahre zu hoch gebaut, als daß die Bladebreakers oder ihre Freunde aus den anderen Teams sie hätten überwinden können.

So bot sich Ray auch dieses Mal das gewohnte Bild, als er sich seinem Teamcaptain näherte – der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar lehnte lässig mit geschlossenen Augen und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an der Wand ihrer Kabine und wirkte völlig entspannt.

Eine Aura aus Kühle und Zurückhaltung lag um den Älteren, als der Chinese an ihn herantrat und Kai mit leiser Stimme ansprach. „Kai?", fragte er.

Für einen Moment regte sich der Angesprochene nicht, doch dann öffnete er langsam seine Augen und blickte Ray an. Dieser seufzte innerlich, als er in die dunkelbraunen Augen sah, die ihn abwehrend und kühl anblickten und nichts preisgaben. Ray hätte oft gern gewußt, was in Kai vorging – ebenso wie der Rest ihres Teams, die im Moment nicht weit hinter ihm standen und mit neugierigen Augen auf die beiden Jungen blickten.

„Was ist?", klang Ray die Stimme seines Teamchefs entgegen. Ernst, beherrscht und mit einem Tonfall, der besagte, daß Kai es nicht mochte, vor seinem Kampf noch gestört zu werden.

„Du bist gleich dran. Können wir...noch etwas für dich tun?", meinte Ray zögernd. Als sich ein fragender Ausdruck in die tiefbraunen Augen schlich, setzte er hinzu: „Wegen deinem Kampf – weißt du alles über deinen Gegner? Kenny hat eine sehr interessante Analyse über..."

„Ich weiß, was ich wissen muß", unterbrach Kai seinen Teamkameraden mitten im Satz, während er sich gleichzeitig von der Wand abstieß, an der er gelehnt hatte. Ohne noch einen Blick auf die anderen vier Jungen zu werfen, ging er mit weit ausgreifenden, geschmeidigen Schritten auf seinen Platz am Tableau zu. Seine sparsamen Bewegungen zeugten von Eleganz und beherrschter Kraft und machten deutlich, daß Kai ein sehr ernst zu nehmender Gegner war.

Am Tableau angekommen, griff Kai in seine Hosentasche und holte seinen Beyblade hervor, auf dem das Bild eines Phönix zu sehen war. Leicht fuhr Kai mit dem Finger über die Abbildung, während er seinem Bit-Biest gedanklich einen Gruß sandte.

Neben seinem Traumfreund war Dranzer Kais einziger Freund und gemeinsam bildeten der rotgoldene Phönix und der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar bei ihren Beyblade-Kämpfen stets ein unschlagbares Team, wie schon vielen ihrer Gegner nach einem meist recht kurzen Match aufgefallen war.

Und so würde es auch dieses Mal enden, nahm sich Kai in Gedanken vor. 

Niemals würde er sich von jemandem besiegen lassen, der sich Boris unterordnete – nein, niemals. Kai spürte den Wirrwarr heftiger Gefühle in sich, als er kurz zu Boris hinüberschaute und bemerkte, wie dieser ihn abschätzig und hämisch musterte. 

Also war dem Mann durchaus klar, wer Kai war.

Um so besser.

Schweigend und äußerlich vollkommen gelassen erscheinend steckte Kai seinen rot-blauen Blade in seinen Starter und wartete dann auf das Zeichen für den Beginn des Kampfes. Auch Ian, sein Gegner, welcher inzwischen auf seinem Platz stand, blickte den Schiedsrichter abwartend an.

Dann erklang der Ruf zum Start. 

„3...2...1...Let it rip!", dröhnte die Stimme des Schiedsrichters durch die Halle und kurz darauf war das surrende Geräusch zweier Beyblades zu vernehmen, die mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch die Luft rasten und dann heftig kreiselnd in der Bey-Arena aufsetzten.

Kai musterte den schwarzen Blade seines Gegners aus ernsten Augen und versuchte dessen Schwächen herauszufinden, damit er später mit Dranzer angreifen konnte. Daher beschränkte er sich vorerst darauf, seinen eigenen Blade in der Arena Runden drehen zu lassen. Doch auch dabei wurde schon ein Vorgeschmack auf die Stärke des Blades deutlich gemacht, denn es hinterließ sprühende Funken an den Wänden der Arena, während es in wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit Kreise zog.

Ian dagegen ging sofort zum Angriff über, wollte anscheinend keine Zeit mit Warten oder vorsichtigem Begutachten verlieren. Kai musterte den kleineren Jungen vor sich aus schmalen Augen, während er sich für einen Konter wappnete.

Wenn Ian angreifen wollte, dann sollte es ihm nur Recht sein, dachte Kai. 

Denn dabei würde er ihm zeigen, wie stark er wirklich war und auf was er sich einstellen mußte.

Und wie Kai die Lage einschätzte, war sein Gegner sicher nicht von der freundlichen Sorte – vor allem nicht, wenn man bedachte, daß Boris sein Trainer war.

Während diese Gedanken durch seinen Kopf schossen, ließ Kai für keine Sekunde den eigenen oder Ians Blade aus den Augen und reagierte fast unmerklich auf den Angriff des schwarzen Blades, als dieser nach einem Befehl Ians auf seinen Dranzer zuschoß.

„Dranzer, Counter."

Das Kommando war so leise und mit unbewegter Miene gesprochen worden, daß es kaum jemand mitbekam. Doch Dranzer reagierte sofort und wenig später sprühten erneut heftige Funken aus der Bey-Arena, als die beiden Blades mit voller Wucht gegeneinander prallten.

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als könne keines der Blades sich durchsetzen, doch dann ging ein bewunderndes Luftholen durch die Zuschauerreihen, als sie sahen, wie es Kais Blade gelang, die Angriffskraft des gegnerischen Blades auszunutzen, um damit seinerseits zum Angriff überzugehen.

Kais Miene blieb gelassen, doch wer ganz genau hingesehen hätte, wäre imstande gewesen, daß kurze Leuchten von Stolz in seinen tiefbraunen Augen zu bemerken. 

Ja, Kai war sehr stolz auf Dranzer, denn sein Phönix war ein starkes Bit-Biest mit vielen Fähigkeiten, die es ihm zuliebe oftmals einsetzte und die Kämpfe gegen ihre Gegner für sie entschied.

Nun hatte auch Ian erkannt, daß Kai seine Angriffsstärke für sich ausnutzte, daher rief er seinen Blade zurück und ließ ihn kurz kreisen, bevor er erneut angriff. Doch wiederum konnte er Kais Blade nicht aus dem Takt bringen, so daß sich nach mehrmaligem Versuch einen überaus ärgerlicher Ausdruck in die emotionslosen Augen des Jungen schlich. Er hatte wohl nicht mit solch starkem Widerstand gerechnet.

Aber bevor Ian sich eine neue Taktik überlegen konnte, ging nun Kai zum Angriff über und attackierte mit gezielten Angriffen den gegnerischen Blade, der dadurch mehrmals heftig ins Schlingern geriet.

Hinter sich hörte er seine Teamgefährten freudig aufjubeln, was kurz ein warmes Gefühl in ihm auslöste, welches jedoch sofort wieder verschwand. Ihr Beistand verursachte in Kai das Bedürfnis, ihnen zu danken – und doch verletzte es ihn gleichzeitig, daß sie mit ihren Handlungen solche Verwirrung in ihm auslösten.

Er würde ihnen nicht vertrauen. Er konnte es einfach nicht, denn tief in sich spürte Kai die Angst, daß er dann eines Tages wieder so verletzt werden würde wie vor neun Jahren. 

Und das wollte er niemals wieder erleben.

Dieser Entschluß ließ Kais Augen dunkler und entschlossener werden, während er in keinster Weise auf den Jubel seines Teams reagierte, sondern seinen Blade nur erneut heftig angreifen ließ.

Ian, der seinen schwarzen Blade schwanken sah, spürte scheinbar, wie nah er einer Niederlage war und griff zum letzten Mittel, sich zu retten. Er rief sein Bit-Biest.

Oder besser – seine Bit-Biests.

Denn daraufhin erglühte Ians Blade und drei Gestalten wurden sichtbar. In schwarze, unheilverkündende Auren gehüllt schwebten kurze Zeit später ein Schakal, ein Hai und ein Geier über der Bey-Arena.

Atemlose Stille senkte sich über die Halle, als die Zuschauer fassungslos auf dieses Aufgebot an Bit-Biests reagierte. Auch Kais Teamgefährten und ihre Freunde aus den anderen drei Teams waren überrascht und geschockt.

„Drei Bit-Biests?", entfuhr es Ray verwundert. 

„Aber ist denn das überhaupt erlaubt?", erklang Max' Stimme neben ihm, der sich fragend an Kenny wandte. Dieser war jedoch schon damit beschäftigt, die Situation zu analysieren und antwortete deshalb nicht gleich.

Dann hob der Chef aber den Kopf und blickte seine drei Freunde an, die ihn fragend musterten. „Das sieht wirklich gar nicht gut aus. Ich wußte nicht, daß Ian gleich drei Bit-Biests in seinem Blade hat", begann er. „Laut der Meldeliste verfügt er nur über ein Schakal-Bit-Biest. Woher die anderen zwei auf einmal kommen, ist mir unverständlich..."

„Wo sie herkommen, ist egal, Kenny", meinte Tala mit seiner ruhigen Stimme. 

„Was wichtig ist: darf Ian gleichzeitig mehrere Bit-Biests einsetzen? Soweit ich weiß, darf man immer nur eines in einem Kampf rufen, selbst wenn man mehrere besitzt."

Das Computergenie der Bladebreakers wußte darauf keine Antwort zu geben und leitete die Frage daher an Dizzy, sein eigenes Bit-Biest weiter. Diese hatte schon kurz darauf, nachdem sie sich in die Turnier-Regeln der Champion Ships eingeklinkt hatte, eine Antwort für die inzwischen angespannt wartenden vier Jungen, die mit sorgenvollen Augen immer wieder auf ihren Teamcaptain blickten, welcher sich keinerlei Emotion anmerken ließ und nur mit schmalen Augen auf seinen Gegner und dessen drei Bit-Biests blickte. Man sah Kai die Anspannung nicht an, die in ihm tobte.

Dizzy währenddessen mußte den Bladebreakers die Nachricht überbringen, daß von den Turnierregeln her keine Limitierung der Bit-Biests festgelegt worden war. Dies kam jedoch nur daher, daß es als von vornherein geregelt galt, daß stets nur ein Bit-Biest gegen ein anderes kämpfen würde – so wie es bis jetzt immer geschehen war.

Daher hatten die Veranstalter der Vorrunden der World Champion Ships darauf verzichtet, diese Regel niederzuschreiben – was sich in diesem Fall jedoch rächte.

Kai mußte also wohl oder übel gegen die Übermacht antreten, obwohl schnell deutlich wurde, daß Ian durch seine hinterhältige Taktik keinerlei Sympathien errungen hatte. Im Gegenteil, wenn man das Publikum beobachtete, wurde sichtbar, daß es mit diesem Schachzug nicht einverstanden war.

Auch die White Tigers, All Starz und Majestics, die sich nahe der Kabine der Bladebreakers Plätze gesucht hatten, diskutierten heftig über Ians Zug. Und sie stimmten ebenfalls darin überein, daß sich Kais Gegner dadurch wohl den Sieg sichern wollte, indem er mit mehreren Bit-Biests angriff. Angespannt schauten die Jugendlichen auf Kai, um herauszufinden, wie dieser auf diese gewandelte Situation reagieren würde.

Der Mittelpunkt ihres Interesses hatte während der letzten Sekunden wortlos die Bit-Biests seines Gegners gemustert und sich Gedanken über deren mögliche Schwächen und Stärken gemacht, wobei er trotz ihrer zahlenmäßigen Übermacht zuversichtlich blieb, daß es ihm mit Dranzers Hilfe gelingen würde, letztendlich zu siegen.

Doch dazu mußte er sein Bit-Biest erst einmal erscheinen lassen, war Kai klar.

Daher wurden die Anwesenden in der Halle im nächsten Augenblick Zeuge, wie auf Kais Ruf hin ein wunderschöner rotgolden strahlender Phönix aus Kais Beyblade erschien und sich mit einem hellen Schrei in die Luft erhob. Dranzer war ein wirklich ein atemberaubender Anblick, wie er wenig später mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen über Kais Kopf Position bezog und seinen Gegnern eine Herausforderung entgegenschrie.

Kai spürte Dranzers Kampfwillen und vor allem die Wut seines Bit-Biests über diese ungerechte Art ihres Gegners, mit mehreren Bit-Biests anzugreifen. 

Die Verbundenheit mit seinem Phönix bescherte Kai stets ein Gefühl unbedingten Vertrauens und Wärme, das fast so intensiv und Geborgenheit spendend war wie das in Gegenwart seines Traumfreundes. 

Der Junge wußte, er konnte sich auf Dranzer verlassen.

Daher huschte auch in Sekundenschnelle ein Lächeln über Kais Züge, bevor er sich wieder vollkommen auf den Kampf konzentrierte, der jetzt ausbrach, als Ian seine Bit-Biests angreifen ließ.

Mit einem schrillen Schrei stürzte sich auf Ians Befehl hin der Geier auf Dranzer, der jedoch immer wieder mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen auswich und dabei auf Kais Reaktion wartete – wann der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar ihn endlich angreifen ließ. Und kurz darauf war es auch soweit.

„Dranzer, Flame Arrow Attack!", rief Kai plötzlich aus, als er sah, daß sein Phönix sich in einer günstigen Position über Ians Geier-Bit-Biest befand. Dranzer reagierte sofort und schoß aus seinen Flügeln kleine brennende Federn ab, die sich wirklich wie Pfeile in seinen Gegner bohrten.

Der Geier schrie wiederum schrill auf und stürzte ab, fing sich aber gerade noch dicht über dem Boden wieder ab. Dennoch konnte man erkennen, daß ihn Dranzers Attacke schwer getroffen hatte. Das brachte jedoch Ian zum Kochen und so befahl er kurz darauf auch seinen zwei anderen Bit-Biests den Angriff.

„Black Shark, Tsunami Wave! Schakal, Poisonous Bite!", erklang die Stimme des Jungen in wütendem Tonfall, woraufhin sich die beiden Bit-Biests gemeinsam auf Dranzer stürzten. 

Kai reagierte rasch und ließ Dranzer aufsteigen, damit er sich aus der Reichweite der Kreaturen entfernte.

Doch die Tsunami Wave erreichte den rotgoldenen Phönix noch fast, was Kai für einen Moment innerlich erschauern ließ, denn Wasser war für ein Feuerbit-Biest wie Dranzer eine fast unüberwindbare Attacke. Der Junge mit den graublauen Haaren runzelte die Stirn, während er überlegte, wie er Dranzer vor den Attacken des Hais schützen konnte.

Dabei entging ihm für einen Moment, daß Ian sein angeschlagenes drittes Bit-Biest mit einem kurzen Kommando wieder ins Spiel brachte. Dieses Mal hetzte er es aber nicht, wie jeder der Anwesenden instinktiv annahm, auf Kais Dranzer, sondern auf Kai selbst.

Durch diese plötzliche Änderung seiner Taktik überraschte Ian Kai total, der nicht angenommen hatte, daß sein Gegner soweit gehen würde, ihn anzugreifen. Daher war er im nächsten Moment völlig hilflos der Energieattacke des Geiers ausgeliefert, die ihn etwas zurückweichen ließ, als der Angriff wie mit Messern durch seine Kleidung schnitt und blutende Wunden hinterließ.

Der Angriff war so schnell vorbei wie er begonnen hatte, dennoch herrschte noch eine geraume Weile geschockte Stille in der Bey-Arena. Niemand hatte mit einer Attacke Ians auf seinen Gegner gerechnet, doch als sie auf Kais an einigen Stellen zerfetzte Kleidung blickten, wurde klar, daß er davor nicht zurückgeschreckt war.

„Kai!", ertönte im nächsten Augenblick ein mehrstimmiger, erschrockener Ruf, der aus verschiedenen Richtungen ertönte. Nicht nur die Bladebreakers waren voller Sorge um ihren Teamchef näher auf ihn zugerannt, sondern auch die Mitglieder der drei anderen Teams waren vor Schreck aufgesprungen.

„Bleibt zurück!", erklang plötzlich Kais Stimme, als er spürte, wie sich seine Teamgefährten ihm näherten. „Der Kampf ist noch nicht vorbei."

Verwundert hielten Tala, Ray sowie Max und Kenny mitten im Laufen inne, als sie diese Worte vernahmen. Kais Stimme klang fast wie immer. Nur, wer ihn sehr gut kannte, war in der Lage, den etwas gepreßten Unterton, der in den Worten mitgeschwungen hatte, herauszuhören. 

Und die vier Jungen, die sich nun etwas ratlos anschauten, kannten Kai trotz seiner abweisenden Haltung ziemlich gut, daher waren sie imstande, zu erkennen, daß ihr Teamcaptain Schmerzen empfand. Trotzdem waren wohl jetzt auch sein Stolz und seine Standhaftigkeit geweckt worden, spürten die Vier deutlich.

Kai würde sich jetzt nicht mehr davon abhalten lassen, Ian diesen unfairen Angriff zurückzuzahlen. Egal, was es ihn kosten würde. 

Außerdem hatten sie auch bemerkt, daß Kai heute nicht ganz so gleichgültig und verschlossen war wie sonst. Etwas beschäftigte ihn und die vier Jungen nahmen an, daß es mit seinem Gegner zu tun hatte. Doch was genau, wußten sie nicht – und sie trauten sich auch nicht, Kai danach zu fragen.

Dieser wiederum hatte sich nicht zu ihnen umgedreht, um zu erkennen, ob sie seinen Worten auch Folge leisteten. Vielmehr wandte er sich Ian zu und betrachtete diesen aus schmalen, zornblitzenden Augen, während er sich wieder aufrecht hinstellte.

Kais stolze, hochaufgerichtete Gestalt kündete von unbeugsamen Widerstand gegen die Handlungen seines Gegners, was unwillkürlich Sympathien im Publikum weckte und dieses ihm zujubeln ließ.

Während Kai kaum darauf achtete und sich ganz und gar auf den laufenden Kampf konzentrierte, wurde Ian durch den Applaus der Zuschauenden wütender als zuvor und ließ erneut seine Bit-Biests auf Dranzer los. Als es Kai daraufhin wieder gelang, sein Bit-Biest erfolgreich ausweichen zu lassen und eine eigene Attacke zu landen, griff sein Gegner wiederum zu einem direkten Angriff auf Kai selbst.

Dieses Mal war es das Schakal-Bit-Biest, welches ihn angriff und eine Bißattacke auf sein Bein begann. Kai versuchte noch, schnell auszuweichen, doch der Schakal war überraschend wendig und folgte seiner Bewegung, bevor das Bit-Biest sich in seinem linken Bein verbiß. Rasender Schmerz durchfuhr Kais gesamten Körper, ausgehend von seinem verletzten Bein, so daß er einknickte und einen Schmerzensruf kaum zu unterdrücken vermochte. Nur ein leises Stöhnen verließ seine Lippen, während Kai sich an sein verletztes Bein griff.

_‚Ians Angriffe werden immer heimtückischer'_, fuhr es Kai durch den Kopf, während er tief durchzuatmen versuchten, um den Schmerz in seinem Körper zu vertreiben. _‚Er greift mich immer dann an, wenn es Dranzer gelingt, einen Schlag zu landen. Aber ich muß Dranzer vor ihm und seinen Bit-Biests schützen! Doch dazu muß ich weiterkämpfen und es kommen dann sicher weitere Attacken gegen mich direkt. _

_Ich muß also diesen Kampf möglichst schnell beenden, denn ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch durchhalte!'_

Mit diesen Gedanken versuchte Kai, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, was ihm auch beim zweiten Versuch gelang. Man sah ihm die Schmerzen, die seinen Körper durchfuhren, als er probeweise sein verletztes Bein belastete, kaum an, denn er hielt seine Gesichtszüge trotz allem noch gut unter Kontrolle. Er wollte seinem Angreifer nicht die Genugtuung bereiten, ihm die Qualen zu zeigen, die er erlitt. 

Dennoch spürten seine vier Teamgefährten und auch die White Tigers, All Starz und Majestics, daß es Kai nicht gut ging – und bald würde es ihm noch schlechter gehen, wenn Ian mit seinen Angriffen auf ihn fortfuhr. Es mußte etwas geschehen.

Doch was?

Sie wußten es einfach nicht, und das bereitete ihnen große Sorgen.

In den nächsten Minuten wurden sie alle Zeuge, wie jedes Mal, wenn Kais Dranzer eine gelungene Attacke auf eines der drei Bit-Biests des Gegners ausführte, Kai dafür von einem der anderen beiden angegriffen und weiter verletzt wurde.

Doch auch sein Phönix konnte ihm nicht helfen und ihn beschützen, denn selbst die gewaltige Macht von Dranzer kam nicht gleichzeitig gegen mehrere Bit-Biests an, die ihn in diesen Augenblicken stets davon abhielten, Kai zu Hilfe zu kommen.

Es sah also nach einer Weile ziemlich schlecht für Kai aus, auch wenn er hartnäckig seinen Platz behauptete und mit Dranzer kraftvolle Attacken ausführte, welche die drei gegnerischen Bit-Biests stark schwächten. Doch auf die Dauer würde Ian trotzdem gewinnen, denn Kai war inzwischen fast am Ende mit seiner Kraft. Er hielt sich krampfhaft aufrecht, dennoch konnte man sehen, daß er manchmal zu schwanken begann. Seine Kleidung war an manchen Stellen zerrissen und er blutete aus mehren kleinen Wunden, abgesehen von der Bißwunde an seinem linken Bein, die ihn schwächte.

Auch Kai, dessen Sicht manchmal durch die Schmerzen in ihm verschwamm, begann zu glauben, daß er seinen Kampf gegen Ian verlieren würde, auch wenn sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte und aufbegehrte.

Er wollte nicht gegen jemanden verlieren, der für Boris kämpfte. Niemals.

Doch so wie es gerade zu laufen schien, würde genau das passieren.

_‚Ich will nicht gegen ihn verlieren!'_, dachte Kai voller Zorn, aber auch wachsender Hilflosigkeit. _‚Ich will nicht schwach sein und Boris erneut Grund geben, über mich zu siegen. Das darf einfach nicht geschehen!'_, schrie es in dem Jungen auf.

Im nächsten Augenblick brach wieder eine Welle von Pein über ihn herein, als der Geier von Ian einen Angriff auf ihn losließ. Wieder durchschnitten die Wellen aus dunkler Energie Kais Kleidung – und hinterließen nicht nur äußerliche Verletzungen. Auch Kais Geist kapitulierte langsam vor der Kälte und Grausamkeit, die immer mit den Attacken einherging.

Er fühlte sich so allein und verloren, eingesperrt in eisiger Kälte und ohne ein Licht, das ihn führte oder Wärme, die ihn beschützte. Ganz einfach einsam. Kai spürte, er benötigte jetzt mehr als alles Andere eine hilfreiche Hand, die ihn stützte. Doch woher sollte er die nehmen?

_‚So allein habe ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt'_, ging es dem Jungen mit dem graublauen Haar durch den Sinn, während er krampfhaft aufrecht stehenzubleiben versuchte, auch wenn sein Körper vor Schmerzen zitterte.

‚Es ist so kalt und ich spüre, wie diese Kälte mich erbarmungslos mit jedem Angriff weiter einschließt. Die Attacken von Ians Bit-Biests laugen nicht nur meinen Körper aus, sondern auch meinen Geist – durch die Dunkelheit und Härte, die sie mit sich bringen.

_Das halte ich nicht mehr lange aus – ich brauche Hilfe! Doch Dranzer hat schon genug zu tun, damit, sich selber zu beschützen', _dachte Kai, während er den Kopf in den Nacken legte, um zu seinem Bit-Biest aufzusehen, das sich schon länger gegen zwei Gegner durchzusetzen versuchte und Kai daher nicht helfen konnte.

Resignierend und fast am Ende senkte Kai den Kopf wieder und ein Gedanke nahm Gestalt in ihm an. 

_‚Ich werde verlieren, da ich allein bin. Ganz allein.'_

„Du bist nicht allein, Kai", flüsterte plötzlich eine warme Stimme weich an seinem Ohr. „Ich bin bei dir, mein Freund. Vergiß nicht, ich bin immer da, wenn du mich brauchst." 

Starke Arme schlangen sich nach diesen aufmunternden Worten um Kai, der sich dadurch von sanfter Wärme umgeben fühlte, die ihn beschützend einhüllte. Diese Wärme...Kai fühlte sich plötzlich nicht mehr so alleingelassen wie noch vor wenigen Sekunden, denn die behütende Geborgenheit, in die er eingehüllt wurde, stammte von seinem besten Freund. Licht und liebevolle Wärme gingen von diesem aus, die Kai neue Hoffnung machten und ihn sich innerlich aufatmend entspannen ließen, bevor er sich vertrauensvoll ein wenig zurücklehnte – in die sanfte Umarmung seines Freundes hinein.

„Thyrion", flüsterte Kai dankbar. „Du bist gekommen..."

„Ja, ich bin hier. Bei dir, Kai. So, wie ich es dir versprochen habe. Ich werde dir helfen und dich vor jeder Gefahr beschützen, mein Freund, verlaß dich darauf", erklang erneut die sanfte, warme Stimme seines Freundes an Kais Ohr.

Tja, dies war der erste Streich. Wie gefiel es euch soweit? 

Soll ich die Story weiterschreiben?

Gebt mir Kommis mit Anregungen und konstruktiver Kritik! 

Dragon's Angel 


	2. Appearance of an angel

**Part II: Appearance of an angel**

Währenddessen waren Kais Freunde aus den anderen Teams völlig fassungslos, als sie zu verarbeiten – und überhaupt erst einmal zu verstehen suchten – was sich hier während der letzten Minuten genau vor ihren Augen abgespielt hatte.

Schon Ians heimtückische Attacken auf Kai hatten die Mitglieder der Bladebreakers sehr besorgt um ihren Teamcaptain gemacht, ebenso wie ihre Freunde bei den White Tigers, All Starz und Majestics. Doch sie alle wußten, daß sie durch die Turnierregeln nicht in den unfairen Kampf eingreifen durften, auch wenn es ihnen das Herz zerriß, Kai so allein auf verlorenem Posten kämpfen zu sehen und diesem nicht helfen zu dürfen. Sie sahen, wie der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar sich krampfhaft zu behaupten versuchte, und dennoch spürten sie gleichzeitig auch, daß er auf Dauer nicht würde durchhalten können.

Die Wunden, die Kai durch die Bit-Biests seines Gegners zugefügt wurden, waren nicht lebensbedrohlich, dennoch aber sicher sehr schmerzhaft. Vor allem der Biß des Schakals in Kais linkem Bein bereitete diesem ziemliche Schmerzen, wie die restlichen Bladebreakers unschwer erkennen konnten.

Die Kälte, die ihren Teamcaptain umgab, isolierte diesen zwar von den anderen vier Jungen, dennoch waren sie nicht gewillt, ihre Bemühungen um Kai aufzugeben. Daher hatten sie sich mit der Zeit darauf verlegt, diesen zu beobachten und anhand von Kais Reaktionen dessen Charakter besser zu verstehen. Die daraus resultierende Fähigkeit, Kais Körpersprache lesen zu können, erlaubte es Tala, Ray sowie Max und Kenny oftmals, diesen trotz seiner abweisenden Haltung zu verstehen und meistens richtig darauf zu reagieren.

Und in den letzten Minuten hatten sie seine wachsende Verzweiflung anhand seiner verfahrenen Situation daran erkennen können, wie sich der hochgewachsene Junge trotz seiner großen Schmerzen krampfhaft aufrecht hielt. Sie hatten gespürt, wie Kai sich zu wehren versuchte – wie er mit allem, was er besaß, gegen die unausweichlich scheinende Niederlage ankämpfte. Und dabei doch langsam den Mut verlor.

Bis...ja, bis auf einmal Hilfe für ihn erschien.

Doch diese Hilfe war von einer Art, wie sie keines der Mitglieder der befreundeten vier Teams jemals erwartet hätte. Denn als es für ihre Augen schon fast so aussah, als würde Kai jeden Moment aufgeben müssen, erschien wie aus dem Nichts heraus auf einmal ein helles Licht über Kai. Das Licht schien wärmend und sanft, wirkte auf die sechzehn Jugendlichen, die Kai während der letzten Minuten sorgenvoll beobachtet hatten, beschützend und gut.

Und als das Licht langsam dimmte und eine Gestalt darin Form annahm, wurde den überraschten Freunden auch klar, warum sie dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit und Güte verspürt hatten, kaum, daß sie es gesehen hatten. Denn während das warme Licht immer weiter an Intensität verlor, sank es hinter Kai zu Boden und die Gestalt darin war nunmehr klar zu erkennen.

Max entfuhr ein ungläubiger Ausruf, während Tala, Kenny und Ray nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die schimmernden weißen Flügel schauten, die aus dem Rücken der Person ragten, welche in der nächsten Sekunde sanft die Arme um ihren Teamcaptain legte.

Auch die Mitglieder der Majestics, White Tigers und All Starz blickten gebannt und ungläubig auf die schlanke Gestalt, welche Kai beschützend umarmte. War es jedoch schon ein Schock für sie gewesen, plötzlich und unerwartet diese mysteriöse Person mit den weiten Engelsschwingen zu sehen, die stolz emporgereckt reinweiß schimmerten und warmes Licht verbreiteten, so erwartete sie gleich darauf noch   
eine weitere Überraschung.

Denn kaum schlossen sich die Arme des Engels um Kais Taille, schien dieser sich merklich zu entspannen – und lehnte sich kurz darauf in die Umarmung zurück, als wüßte er, nun würde ihm kein Leid mehr geschehen.

„Spinne ich jetzt oder...", ließ sich Johnnys Stimme vernehmen, welcher neben Robert saß. Der Schotte wandte sich an seinen Teamchef und fuhr fort: „Sag mir bitte, daß ich wirklich sehe, was ich zu sehen glaube..."

Bevor Robert jedoch antworten konnte, erklang Olivers Stimme an Johnnys anderer Seite. Der kleine Franzose wischte sich mehrmals über die Augen und blinzelte dann nochmals fassungslos in die Mitte der Arena, während er zu seinem Teamgefährten meinte: „Wenn du gerade einen Engel siehst, der Kai umarmt, dann spinnst du nicht, Johnny. Außer, wir haben das gleiche Problem..."

„Ich muß Oliver zustimmen", ließ sich nun auch Robert vernehmen, dessen einziger sichtbarer Ausdruck von Verwunderung seine gehobene Augenbraue war. Ansonsten wirkte der deutsche Blade-Meister völlig gelassen, im Gegensatz zu seinen Teamgefährten und seinen Freunden aus den Teams der White Tigers und All Starz.

„Dies ist...ungewöhnlich", fuhr der Lilahaarige fort, wurde jedoch an dieser Stelle von Kevin unterbrochen, der ihn ansah, als zweifle er an Roberts Verstand.  
"Ungewöhnlich?", wiederholte der Junge mit dem grünen Haar, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und meinte: „Du hast einen Hang zu Untertreibungen, oder? Was du dort siehst, ist ein leibhaftiger Engel – und du nennst das nur ungewöhnlich?"

„Kevin, sei still", ließ sich nun Mariah vernehmen, die nicht wollte, daß unter ihnen ein Streitgespräch ausbrach. „Egal, wie man es auch nennt, es ist auf jeden Fall... ungewöhnlich, da hat Robert schon Recht. Auch wenn ich es eher total faszinierend nennen würde", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Mag ja alles sein, doch woher kommt dieser Engel auf einmal?", wollte nun Emily wissen, welche das Geschehen in der Beyblade-Arena aufmerksam beobachtete. Ihre Neugier war geweckt, wie immer, wenn sie etwas nicht sofort verstand oder erklären konnte. Dann tat sie – wie Kenny – stets alles dafür, eine plausible Erläuterung zu bekommen.

„Woher sollen wir das wissen?", murmelte Michael vor sich hin, während er den Kopf schüttelte. Daraufhin erhielt er einen Rippenstoß von seiner Teamgefährtin, die ihn genervt anfunkelte.   
„Auf jeden Fall hilft er Kai", mischte sich nun Lee in das Gespräch, die Augen nicht von dem Genannten nehmend, der inzwischen wieder Kampfgeist zeigte und seinen Blade angreifen ließ. Offensichtlich gab ihm die Anwesenheit des Engels wieder Mut und die Hoffnung, doch noch gewinnen zu können.   
„Und ich denke, daß ist doch das Wichtigste, oder?", fügte Lee noch hinzu, als seine Freunde um ihn herum verstummten. „Vor allem, da Kai ihm offenbar vertraut – der Engel muß sein Freund sein."

„Einen Engel als Freund", murmelte Robert vor sich hin, Kai fest im Blick behaltend. „Das sagt doch Einiges über Kai aus, findet ihr nicht?" Blicke richteten sich auf den Teamchef der Majestics, doch Lee lächelte nur kurz, denn diese Schlußfolgerung war typisch für Robert. Doch der deutsche Meister hatte Recht.  
Wer konnte schon ein Geschöpf des Lichts wie einen Engel seinen Freund nennen?  
Einen Freund, der ihm in der Stunde der Not sofort zu Hilfe kam?

Dies sagte wirklich Einiges über Kais wahren Charakter und seine Seele aus. Auch wenn der Teamchef der Bladebreakers ihnen gegenüber sowie seinem eigenen Team bis jetzt immer die kalte Schulter gezeigt und nie Interesse daran offenbart hatte, mit ihnen Freundschaft zu schließen, mußte doch Güte in ihm stecken – sonst würde er nicht einen Schutzengel haben.

Und zwar nicht nur einen Schutzengel im abstrakten Sinne, wie jeder sich gern einen wünschte – sondern einen äußerst realen Schutzengel.

Was war Besonderes an Kai, was diesen Engel bewogen hatte, ihm zu helfen?, grübelte Lee, während er mit seinen Freunden und Teamgefährten weiterhin gespannt den sich nun rapide entwickelnden Ereignissen in der Bey-Arena zuschaute.

Mitten im Geschehen stehend, vergaß Kai angesichts der Trost und Geborgenheit verheißenden Gegenwart seines Freundes all seine vorherigen Zweifel, seinen Gegner besiegen zu können. Es standen noch immer drei Bit-Biests gegen Dranzer und ihn, dennoch fühlte Kai die Hoffnung in seinem Herzen, welche Thyros jederzeit in ihm zu wecken verstand. Oft war nur ein Blick der tiefblauen Augen des Engels dazu nötig, doch in Zeiten wie jetzt begnügte sich Thyros nicht damit, das wußte Kai aus vorherigen Erlebnissen.

Und wie um Kais Gedanken Realität werden zu lassen, vernahm er kurz darauf Thyros' Stimme, der sagte: „Es ist unfair, auf welche Weise dieser Junge den Kampf gewinnen will, Kai. Daher hoffe ich, daß du nichts dagegen haben wirst, wenn ich dir ein wenig helfe, mein Freund."

Kai nickte nur kaum merklich, sich in Thyros' Armen wieder stark fühlend. Sein Freund gab ihm immer so viel Kraft; eine Kraft, die er in Augenblicken wie diesen dringend nötig hatte und die er widerspruchslos annahm. Doch diese Gefühle – das dankbare Annehmen von Hilfe – zeigte er nur Thyros auf diese Weise; anderen Menschen gegenüber hatte er diese Fähigkeit vor vielen Jahren verloren. Sie würden es doch irgendwann nur dazu nutzen, ihn zu verletzen.

„Nun, dann wollen wir diesen Kampf doch mal etwas ausgleichen", murmelte Thyros hinter Kai, der sich fragte, wie sein Freund dies anstellen würde. Doch schon im nächsten Moment huschte ein Lächeln kaum wahrnehmbar über Kais Züge, als er Thyros ausrufen hörte: „Ich rufe dich, Dragoon, Herrscher des Sturmes und Blitzes! Bitte hilf meinem Freund!"

Sekunden vergingen, in denen Kai seine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen der Erwartung auf das Erscheinen von Thyros' Freund und der Aufrechterhaltung seiner Attacken mit Dranzer auf die Bit-Biests seiner Gegner teilte. Ihm konnten inzwischen weder der Geier noch der Schakal oder der Hai etwas anhaben, denn Thyros hatte seine Engelsschwingen nach vorn um seine Gestalt gelegt, so daß sie Kai wie ein Kokon umgaben und vor Verletzungen schützten.

Auch Ian hatte das mittlerweile herausgefunden, als seine Attacken auf Kai plötzlich an einer unsichtbaren Barriere abprallten. Der andere Junge war davon irritiert, wie Kai mit einem innerlichen Lächeln erkannte, denn Ians erstauntes Gesicht amüsierte ihn.

Kai wußte jedoch, daß Ian Thyros nicht sehen konnte und daher war seine offensichtliche Verwirrung nur zu verständlich. Er mußte ja glauben, er sähe nicht recht, als die vorher so erfolgreichen Attacken Kai nun nicht einmal mehr erreichten, sonder vorher wirkungslos an Thyros unsichtbarem Schutzkreis verpufften.

Doch dadurch, daß Kai jetzt nicht mehr in Gefahr war, konnte er all seine zurückgekehrte Kraft darauf konzentrieren, Dranzer in seinem Kampf zu unterstützen. Und damit zögerte Kai auch nicht, sondern ließ den goldroten Phönix wiederholt Feuerpfeile auf die gegnerischen Bit-Biests schießen, die nacheinander sowohl den Geier als auch den Schakal zum vorläufigen Rückzug zwangen.

Nur der Hai machte Kai noch Sorgen, denn sein Phönix war als Feuer-Bit-Biest sehr empfindlich gegenüber Wasserattacken. Die Tsunami Wave am Anfang des Kampfes hatte Dranzer fast erwischt und hätte damit fast das gesamte Match entschieden. Kai war nicht gewillt, sein Bit-Biest einer solchen Gefahr ein weiteres Mal auszusetzen.

Daher seufzte er innerlich auch erleichtert auf, als er Thyros mit seiner warmen und ruhigen Stimme sagen hörte: „Dragoon ist auf dem Weg zu uns, Kai. Er wird gleich hiersein, halt nur noch ein wenig durch."

„In Ordnung", erwiderte der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar leise, bevor er Dranzer zur Ablenkung eine neue furiose Attacke befahl, welche Ians Geier kurz darauf mit einem schrillen Schrei und brennenden Federn abstürzen ließ, nachdem der Phönix ihn mit seinen Feuerpfeilen beschossen und genau getroffen hatte.

Kai war dabei, die Oberhand zu gewinnen, als das geschah, was er befürchtet hatte. Ian ließ sein Hai-Bit-Biest angreifen, als er den Erfolg von Dranzers Attacke bemerkte und schickte dessen kraftvollsten Angriff – die Tsunami Wave – dem rotgoldenen Phönix entgegen. Dranzer stieg mit schnellen Flügelschlägen auf, doch es war nicht sicher, ob er es auch diesmal schaffen würde, rechtzeitig auszuweichen.

Schon schien es, als würde die Macht der Welle den Phönix erreichen, als plötzlich etwas Großes vor diesem Gestalt annahm und damit die drohende Gefahr für den Feuervogel ausschaltete. Die Tsunami Wave traf die neue Gestalt und rauschte dann zurück, als wäre das Wasser an einem undurchdringlichen Hindernis abgeprallt und suche sich nun einen anderen Weg.

Dabei traf der abgelenkte Angriff von Ians Hai nunmehr dessen zweites Bit-Biest, den Geier. Dessen noch immer brennende Federn wurden dadurch zwar gelöscht, doch war der Raubvogel inzwischen zu sehr geschwächt, als daß er hätte weiterkämpfen können. Mit einem schrillen Schrei voller Enttäuschung und auch Schmerz zog sich das Geier-Bit-Biest daher in Ians Beyblade zurück.

„Da waren's nur noch zwei", konnte Kai Thyros murmeln hören und verkniff sich mit Mühe ein Lächeln angesichts des Humors in der Stimme seines Freundes. Dann hob er den Blick zu dem Wesen, welches seinen Phönix vor der Gefahr gerettet hatte und der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar unterdrückte nur mit Mühe einen bewundernden Ausruf.

„Darf ich dir Dragoon vorstellen, Kai?", erklang erneut Thyros' Stimme, dieses Mal voller Stolz auf seinen Freund. „Ein Himmelsdrache", wisperte Kai ehrfürchtig, als er das mächtige Geschöpf in Augenschein nahm. „Aber diese Geschöpfe sind Legende! Niemals zuvor haben ich einen der mächtigen Sturmdrachen gesehen!"

„Legendär sind sie, das stimmt", meinte Thyros, „doch es gibt sie noch, wenn auch nicht mehr so zahlreich wie einst. Es ist eine große Ehre, mit einem der heiligen Sturmdrachen befreundet zu sein, selbst für mich. Ich kenne Dragoon schon sehr lange und bin stolz darauf, daß er mich zu seinen Freunden zählt."

„Er ist wunderschön", flüsterte Kai, ergriffen von der Majestät, die der mächtige, blauschimmernde Drache ausstrahlte. Mit ausgebreiteten, silberblau leuchtenden Schwingen scheinbar schwerelos an einem Platz verharrend, schien das heilige Wesen die Halle durch seine überwältigende Präsenz förmlich zu dominieren.

An Ians geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte der Teamchef der Bladebreakers, daß sein Gegner den Drachen sehen konnte – und wohl nicht nur er, denn nun waren verwunderte Ausrufe von überall her in der Halle zu vernehmen.

Doch Kai blickte nur weiterhin fasziniert zu dem Himmelsdrachen auf, den Thyros zu Hilfe gerufen hatte. Das mächtige Geschöpf war vollständig dunkelblau wie die tiefe See oder auch der Himmel mitten in der Nacht. Sein Schwanz peitschte durch die Luft, als wolle es sich im nächsten Augenblick auf Ians zwei restliche Bit-Biests stürzen. Und auch die stahlblauen Augen, in denen es vor Intelligenz und Weisheit leuchtete, fixierten mit ernsten, kalkulierendem Blick den Schakal und den Hai.

Dann jedoch wandte der majestätische Drache auf einmal den Blick ab und sah zu Dranzer, der, noch immer von ihm gedeckt, über ihm schwebte. Ein fragendes Grollen durchschnitt volltönend die Stille, woraufhin der rotgoldene Phönix mit einem hellen Triller antwortete. Es schien so, als würden die Beiden miteinander kommunizieren, bemerkte Kai.

Plötzlich schwebte Dranzer auf Dragoon zu und streifte den Drachen in einer dankbaren Geste mit seinem Flügel am Maul. Daraufhin grollte dieser kurz, bevor er mit den Flügeln schlug und damit eine mächtige Druckwelle erzeugte, die Ian von den Füßen riß. Seinen Bit-Biests erging es kaum besser, auch sie hatten schwer zu tun, dieser ersten Attacke des Himmelsdrachens standzuhalten. Kai hingegen war in Thyros' Schutzkreis sicher vor den Auswirkungen der Windattacke.

Kaum hatten sich Hai und Schakal wieder einigermaßen gefangen, ging Dragoon erneut zum Angriff über, nachdem er sich kurz fragend Thyros zugewandt hatte. Dieser rief ihm zu: „Besiege sie, mein Freund, doch füge ihnen nicht mehr Leid zu, als unbedingt nötig ist. Sie sind nicht böse, sondern nur fehlgeleitend durch ihren Herrn."   
Kai hatte dazu unwillkürlich genickt, auch wenn er ursprünglich nicht so viel Mitgefühl mit den Bit-Biests seines Gegner gehabt hatte. Doch Thyros hatte Recht mit seinen Worten, sie gehorchten schließlich nur Ians Befehlen, daher sollte ihnen zuviel Qual erspart bleiben.

Dragoon grollte eine Zustimmung, bevor er sich ein weiteres Mal das Hai-Bit-Biest vornahm. Mit mächtigen Flügelschlägen ein wenig höhersteigend, begann der Drache wenig später in dunklem Blau zu glühen. Daraufhin ballte sich in Sekundenschnelle ein Gewitter in der Halle zusammen, welches die Anwesenden fassungslos anstarrten. Sie fragten sich, wie es möglich war, daß hier, inmitten einer Beyblade-Halle auf einmal ein Gewitter entstehen konnte, doch fanden sie dafür keine Lösung.

Dragoon war jedoch mit seiner Attacke noch lange nicht fertig, denn die Gewitterwolken verdichteten sich immer mehr, bis ein grollender Donner immer lauter zu hören war. Der Sturm wurde heftiger und riß an den Kleidern der Anwesenden, als das Unwetter immer mehr an Kraft zunahm. Blitze begannen zu zucken und immer wieder rollte der Donner, bis Dragoon auf einmal kräftig mit den Flügeln schlug und dann von einer Sekunde zur anderen in den Sturzflug überging.

Für ein Wesen seiner Größe bewegte er sich erstaunlich schnell und wendig. Dies überraschte Ian völlig und setzte damit seine beiden Bit-Biests Dragoons Angriff ungeschützt aus. Den Schakal, so schien es, fast nebenbei aus dem Weg katapultierend, stürzte sich der Himmelsdrache auf den Hai.   
Sein lautes Angriffsgrollen klang einschüchternd und voller Macht, während das von ihm erzeugte Gewitter sich drohend zusammenballte und dann aus den Wolken wie goldene Pfeile Blitze auf das Meeres-Bit-Biest zuschossen.

Ians Augen weiteten sich in bestürzter Erkenntnis dessen, was nun gleich geschehen würde. Die größte Schwäche für im Wasser lebende Bit-Biests war Elektrizität – und diese setzte Dragoon nun in vollem Umfang gegen den Hai ein.

Die Blitze folgten dem Kommando des Sturmdrachen und näherten sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit dem Hai, welcher der drohenden Gefahr nicht begegnen konnte. Auch der Schakal konnte dieser Übermacht nicht widerstehen, daher war er für das andere Bit-Biest in diesem Augenblick keine Hilfe.   
Daher war es auch nur eine Sache von Sekunden, bis sich der Hai, vielfach getroffen von den Blitzen, wie der Geier zuvor, geschlagen in Ians Beyblade zurückziehen mußte.

Dragoon ließ ein triumphierendes Grollen hören, woraufhin ihm Dranzer ebenso voller Freude antwortete. Dann aber stürzte sich der Phönix auf einmal auf das letzte von Ians Bit-Biests, denn immerhin war dies Kais und sein Kampf, auch wenn sie beide äußerst dankbar für die Hilfe waren.

Aber Dranzer wollte dieses Match mit Kai zuende bringen, denn das Bit-Biest fühlte, daß sein menschlicher Partner viele grausame Erinnerungen mit seinem Gegner verband. Und daher wollte der Feuervogel Kai die Genugtuung bereiten, ihren Feind zu schlagen und damit der Vergangenheit ein wenig gelassener ins Angesicht blicken zu können. Sie ein Stückchen weiter hinter sich zu lassen.

Kai spürte, wie versessen sein Bit-Biest darauf war, den Kampf jetzt endgültig für ihre Seite zu entscheiden, daher zögerte er nicht lange, sondern befahl mit lauter, energischer Stimme: „Dranzer, bring es zuende!"

Daraufhin ließ der Phönix die volle Macht seines Angriffs auf den Schakal niederprasseln, woraufhin dieser sich aufheulend krümmte und dann den Rückzug antrat. Es wußte, es hatte keine Chance gegen Dranzer.   
Oder gegen Dragoon, der wartend über dem Phönix schwebte und damit deutlich machte, daß selbst wenn es dem Bit-Biest wieder Erwarten noch gelingen sollte, den rotgoldenen Feuervogel zu besiegen, noch immer ein weiterer Gegner vorhanden war, den zu schlagen kaum in Aussicht stand.

Andächtige Stille herrschte in der ganzen Halle, als nach Dranzers furiosem Angriff Ians Beyblade rapide an Geschwindigkeit verlor, dann ins Schwanken geriet und schließlich umstürzte, während Kais rotblauer Blade weiterhin seine Kreise zog.

Dann aber brach lauter Jubel los und der Schiedsrichter konnte sich kaum bemerkbar machen, als er Kais Sieg verkündete, womit die Bladebreakers in die Endrunde der World Champion Ships einzogen.

Kai hingegen starrte auf Boris, der haßerfüllt zurückblickte. Die Wut und der Ärger in den Zügen des Mannes ließen in Kai ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit aufsteigen, denn er wußte, er hatte – mit Thyros' und Dragoons Hilfe – die Pläne des Älteren zunichte machen können.

Diese Erkenntnis ließ Kai leise lächeln und er fühlte sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Einen Teil seiner Vergangenheit hatte er heute besiegen können, auch wenn er sie damit nicht ungeschehen machen konnte. Doch sich gegen die Ursache alter Pein erfolgreich durchgesetzt zu haben, erfüllte den Jungen mit dem blaugrauen Haar mit innerem Frieden.

Dann erst hörte Kai den Jubel, der ihn umgab. Die Zuschauer freuten sich unglaublich über seinen Sieg, ging ihm auf und er ließ sein Lächeln etwas deutlicher werden. Kurz darauf nahm er sich jedoch wieder zusammen, denn er wollte nicht, daß jeder seine Gefühle sah. Dies gestattete er sich nur wenigen Personen gegenüber.

Wie Thyros, der ihn wieder einmal gerettet hatte.  
Diesmal auch auf physische Weise vor weiteren körperlich Verletzungen außer denen, die Kai schon vor Thyros' Auftauchen erlitten hatte. Doch viel wichtiger war für Kai die moralische Unterstützung und die unglaubliche Wärme, mit der Thyros ihn stets beschenkte und ihm damit zu ein wenig Freude und Glück in seinem Leben verhalf.

Daher lehnte er sich für einige Augenblicke inmitten all des Jubels still und voller Vertrauen in Thyros' Arme zurück, der ihn schweigend festhielt. Dann öffnete Thyros jedoch seine Schwingen, die Kai zuvor noch immer schützend umgeben hatte, als der Junge mit dem blaugrauen Haar sagte: „Danke, Thyros. Ohne deine Hilfe wäre ich verloren gewesen."

„Dazu sind Freunde da, Kai", erwiderte der Engel mit sanfter Stimme, wobei er Kai noch einmal fest drückte. „Ich werde immer für dich da sein, das verspreche ich dir."

„Danke", hauchte Kai kaum hörbar, diese Worte tief in seinem Herzen verwahrend.

Dann holte er noch einmal tief Luft und genoß das Gefühl schützender Wärme um sich herum, bevor er sagte: „Sag auch Dragoon meinen Dank, ja? Er hat Dranzer gerettet, dafür stehe ich für immer in seiner Schuld."

„Ich werde es ihm ausrichten, Kai", versprach Thyros, bevor er sich von dem Jungen löste. „Jetzt muß ich jedoch kurz gehen, um Dragoon zu danken und ihn zu verabschieden. Dann bin ich wieder bei dir. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

„Du mußt dich nicht beeilen, Thyros. Mir geht es gut, dank Dragoon und dir."

Doch der Engel widersprach. „Du bist verletzt, Kai. Daher brauchst du gar nicht zu behaupten, es ginge dir gut. Laß dich verarzten und nachher sehe ich dann, ob es dir bessergeht. Versprich mir, daß jemand nach deinen Wunden schaut, mein Freund."

Kai seufzte kaum hörbar, doch er gab nach. In Wirklichkeit schmerzten nämlich die Verletzungen, die er davongetragen hatte, doch ziemlich. Daher widersprach er auch nicht weiter, sondern nickte zustimmend.

Daraufhin sprach Thyros erneut und Kai konnte die Erleichterung und freundschaftliche Sorge deutlich in seiner Stimme mitschwingen hören, als der Engel sagte: „Bis bald, Kai. Ruh dich bitte ein wenig aus; dieser Kampf war sehr heftig. Wir sehen uns nachher." Damit verschwand der Engel in einer Wolke hellen, warmen Lichts, die sich Sekunden später in viele glitzernde Teilchen leuchtender Energie auflöste.

Kaum war dies geschehen, spürte Kai, wie Müdigkeit und Schmerzen ihn plötzlich wieder voll in ihrem Griff hatten und er schwankte. Mühsam riß er sich zusammen und richtete sich trotz der Schmerzen, die diese Bewegung verursachte, hoch auf.

Sekundenbruchteile später war er von den Mitgliedern seines Teams umringt, die ihn strahlend, aber auch mit Besorgnis, ansahen, während sie offensichtlich versuchten, seinen Zustand einzuschätzen. Eingedenk seines Versprechens an Thyros, reagierte Kai nicht wie sonst schroff abwehrend, als Kenny der allgemeinen Besorgnis dahingehend Ausdruck verlieh, daß Kai sich doch im Krankenzimmer untersuchen lassen sollte.

Nur ein kurzer Ausdruck leichten Ärgers, der über Kais Gesicht huschte, machte deutlich, was er von dem ganzen Trubel um seine Person hielt.   
Doch er ließ sich in Richtung des Krankenzimmers geleiten, wenngleich er es strikt ablehnte, sich von den Bladebreakers oder den Mitgliedern der anderen drei Teams, die sich mittlerweile ebenfalls bei ihnen eingefunden hatten, stützen zu lassen. Statt dessen humpelte er, seine letzte verbliebene Kraft und seinen Stolz gebrauchend, allein den ziemlich langen Weg.

Ende, aus, fini! Wenn ihr das nächste Kapi haben wollt, dann schickt mir Kommentare!

CU, Dragon's Angel


	3. Realizations

**Part III: Realizations**

Etwa drei Stunden, nachdem sie Kai im Krankenzimmer des Beystadiums verlassen hatten, da der Arzt dort ihm vorerst Ruhe verordnet hatte, kehrten die Mitglieder der Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All Starz und Majestics dorthin zurück, um den Jungen mit dem blaugrauen Haar abzuholen. Sie hatten vor, ihn ins Hotel zurückzubringen, wo die Bladebreakers von der BBA für den Verlauf der Champion Ships ein Zimmer gemietet bekommen hatten.  
Tala, Ray, Kenny und Max hofften, daß es ihrem Teamchef inzwischen wieder besser ging, denn obwohl er den Weg bis zum Krankenzimmer allein und ohne Hilfe geschafft hatte, war ihnen doch jedes schmerzliche Aufflackern in seinen Augen bei seinen nur von Stolz aufrechtgehaltenen Schritten nicht entgangen.

Sie wünschten sich, daß er ihre Hilfe annehmen würde, doch leider ließ Kai dies nun einmal nicht zu. Der Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers vertraute niemandem genug, um eine Schwäche zuzulassen, die eventuell ausgenutzt werden konnte – dies hatten die vier Jungen schon vor langer Zeit einsehen müssen.  
Er wollte keine Freundschaften schließen.

Doch heute hatten sie mit Erstaunen erkennen müssen, daß Kai einen Freund besaß – und zwar einen äußerst ungewöhnlichen dazu. Einen Freund, der keine Sekunde gezögert hatte, zu erscheinen, um Kai aus einer aussichtslos scheinenden Situation herauszuhelfen.  
Jeder der Bladebreakers sowie auch die Mitglieder der drei anderen Teams hatten gesehen, daß der mächtige Drache, welcher Dranzer so wirkungsvoll unterstützt hatte, von dem plötzlich auftauchenden Engel gesandt worden war.

Ein Engel.

Kais hatte einen Freund, der ein wahrhaftiger Engel war.

Diese Erkenntnis gab den Freunden viel Stoff zum Nachdenken, nicht nur über ihren Teamchef – sondern auch über ihren Blick auf die Welt, in der sie lebten. Jeder von ihnen hatten sich schon manchmal himmlische Unterstützung bei einem Problem gewünscht, welches sie allein zu meistern nicht imstande waren.

Doch hatten sie nie wirklich daran geglaubt, daß es Engel wirklich gab.  
Engel mit weiten weißen Schwingen, die hell und wärmend leuchteten – und damit Hoffnung verbreiteten, nur dadurch, daß man sie ansah.

In den drei Stunden, welche sie darauf gewartet hatten, daß sie Kai mitnehmen durften, hatte jeder der Jungen und Mädchen sich seine eigenen Gedanken über die Geschehnisse während Kais Match gegen Ian gemacht. Und sie waren zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß, was auch immer Kai heute angetrieben hatte, weit mehr gewesen war als der ihn sonst beherrschende eiserne Wille, seine Beyblade-Kämpfe siegreich zu beenden.  
Nein, heute hatte mehr für den schweigsamen Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers auf dem Spiel gestanden als der Sieg in der Vorrunde, damit sein Team schließlich in der Endrunde um den Weltmeistertitel kämpfen konnte.

Es war etwas zutiefst Persönliches gewesen. Sie alle – aber vor allem Kenny, Max, Tala und Ray – hatten es gespürt an Kais verzweifelter Anstrengung, durchzuhalten, wo doch alles darauf hinwies, daß er im Endeffekt sowieso keine Chance gegen drei Bit-Biests haben würde. Kai hatte nicht nachgeben wollen – ganz so, als wäre dies für ihn eine Sache von großer Bedeutung. Einer Bedeutung, die keiner seiner Freunde nachvollziehen konnte, da Kai ihnen nie etwas aus seinem früheren Leben erzählte.

Es war den Jungen und Mädchen klar, daß in seiner Vergangenheit etwas geschehen sein mußte, was ihn so tief verletzt hatte, daß er niemandem mehr sein Vertrauen schenkte. Es einfach nicht konnte, da ihm die Fähigkeit dazu genommen worden war.  
Dieser Grund war es auch, der sie alle instinktiv weiter an ihrem Verhalten ihm gegenüber festhalten ließ, sie ihn weiterhin – trotz seiner abweisenden Haltung – als einen Freund behandeln ließ. Ein Freund, der er in ihren Gedanken schon lange für sie war und auch ohne seine Zustimmung weiter sein würde. Dennoch würden sie alle gern wissen, was ihn so belastete, daß er nicht darüber reden konnte. Schließlich wollten sie ihm helfen, wenn er es endlich zulassen würde.

Doch anscheinend hatte Kai eine andere Quelle gefunden, die ihm diese Hilfe gab, welche er von seinen Teamkameraden nicht annehmen konnte oder wollte. Ein Engel wachte über ihn und dies erleichterte die Freunde unwillkürlich – denn was konnte jemandem mehr Schutz geben als eines dieser himmlischen Wesen?

Als mehrere der Jungen und Mädchen schließlich erkannten, daß sich ihre Gedanken im Kreise drehten und sie ohne Aufklärung von Kai sowieso einer Lösung nicht näherkommen würden, gaben sie es auf, selbst Antworten finden zu wollen.

Tala, Max sowie Ray und Kenny warteten derweil auch ungeduldig, bis sie endlich durch eine Krankenschwester die Erlaubnis erhielten, Kai mitzunehmen. Laut der Frau war er vor wenigen Minuten aus seinem von Erschöpfung geprägten Schlaf erwacht und verlangte, gehen zu dürfen. Auch wenn dies dem Arzt überhaupt nicht gefiel, da Kai noch immer große Schmerzen haben mußte durch die Verletzungen, die er davongetragen hatte, konnte er doch nichts gegen die Forderung des Jungen unternehmen.

So hatte der Doktor seufzend sein Einverständnis erklärt, daß Kai von seinem Team ins Hotel zurückgebracht werden durfte, wo er jedoch weiterhin strengste Schonung halten sollte. Kai hatte nur mit den Augen gerollt, jedoch genickt, um endlich aus dem Krankenzimmer verschwinden zu können.

Daher hatte sich die Krankenschwester aufgemacht, um die große Gruppe Blader, welche, wie sie wußte, ungeduldig auf Nachrichten über den Zustand des Jungen wartete, zu benachrichtigen. Als sie das tat, sah sie das Aufleuchten von Freude in den Augen der Jungen und Mädchen sowie die Erleichterung, die ihre Gesichter überflog. Sie lächelte angesichts der Sorge, welche die Jugendlichen für ihren Freund empfanden und nannte ihnen die Nummer des Zimmers, wo sie Kai abholen konnten.

Kaum hatte sie das getan, waren die Bladebreakers auch schon aus dem Warteraum, in dem sie die letzten Stunden verbracht hatten, den Gang hinunter in Richtung Kais Zimmer verschwunden. Sie waren so rasch unterwegs, daß ihnen ihre Freunde von den Majestics, White Tigers und All Starz kaum zu folgen vermochten.  
Die Krankenschwester, welche sich auf einmal allein im Wartezimmer vorfand, lächelte nur leise vor sich hin angesichts des Verhaltens der Jugendlichen und machte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit.

Max, Ray, Tala und Kenny waren indes jedoch vor Kais Raum angekommen und Letzterer hatte gerade die Hand gehoben, um anzuklopfen, als sie von drinnen leise Stimmen vernahmen. Zuerst glaubten sie, vielleicht wäre der Arzt noch einmal zu ihrem Teamchef gegangen, doch dann sahen sie diesen den Gang hinunter aus seinem Büro kommen.

Verwundert blickten sich die Vier an, bevor Tala die Schultern zuckte und die Tür einfach öffnete. Während er, gefolgt von seinen drei Gefährten eintrat, hörte der Rothaarige rasch näherkommende Schritte, woraufhin er schlußfolgerte, daß ihre Freunde aus den anderen drei Teams zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatten.

Jeder Gedanke verschwand jedoch aus Talas Kopf, als er sah, welcher Person die zweite Stimme gehört hatte, welche seine Freunde und er vor der Tür vernommen hatten. Als er nämlich mit Kenny, Ray und Max eintrat, blieb sein Blick zum zweiten Mal an diesem denkwürdigen Tag an weiten, weißleuchtenden Schwingen haften.

Der Engel war wieder da.

Das himmlische Wesen saß an Kais Bett und erleuchtete das Zimmer mit dem Schein seiner Schwingen, die sich stolz hinter seinem Rücken hervorreckten. Die Flügel waren jedoch nicht das einzig Ehrfurcht erweckende an dem Geschöpf, welches Kais Freund war. Auch der Blick der weisen, mitternachtsblauen Augen, welche sich bei dem Geräusch der langsam eintretenden Gruppe Jugendlicher auf diese richtete, erweckte in diesen ein Gefühl von Andacht. Sie spürten die Erfahrung und Güte, welche der Engel in sich barg.

Auch Kai hatte sich umgewandt, als er hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Beim Anblick seiner Teamgefährten und der Mitglieder der All Starz, White Tigers und Majestics weiteten sich seine Augen für einen Augenblick überrascht, da er nicht angenommen hatte, sie alle hätten hier im Krankenhaus gewartet, bis es ihm wieder besser ging. Doch rasch verbarg er seine Gefühle wieder und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er bemerkte, daß die Blicke der anderen Jugendlichen nicht auf ihn gerichtet waren.

Vielmehr blickten sie Thyros an. Doch das konnte nicht sein. Niemand hatte bis jetzt jemals seinen Freund wahrgenommen außer ihm. Der sanfte Engel, welcher Kais emotionale Stütze in seinem sonst so einsamen Leben war, war stets nur für ihn sichtbar gewesen. Dies war auf den langen Spaziergängen klargeworden, die Thyros und er oftmals unternommen hatten – auch in den letzten Wochen während der Reise der Bladebreakers während der Champion Ships. Kai hatte Thyros einige Städte gezeigt, welche sie dann gemeinsam erkundet hatten.

Doch nie hatte jemand den Engel gesehen...sondern es hatte stets den Eindruck gemacht, als wäre Kai allein unterwegs.

Aber wenn die anderen Jugendlichen seinen Freund also nicht sehen konnten, warum blickten sie dann wie hypnotisiert und völlig sprachlos auf die Stelle, an welcher Thyros auf seiner Bettkante saß?, fragte sich Kai verwundert.

An dieser Stelle unterbrach Talas Stimme Kais Gedankengänge, als der Rotschopf sich als Erster der Freunde von seiner Überraschung erholte und vorsichtig nähertrat. Den Blick nicht von dem Engel wendend, fragte er seinen Teamcaptain: „Willst du uns deinen Freund nicht vorstellen, Kai?"

Ruckartig setzte sich Kai ein wenig in seinem Krankenbett auf, was Thyros dazu veranlaßte, ihm einen besorgten Blick wegen seiner Verletzungen zuzuwerfen. Der Engel wandte sich Sekunden später jedoch schon wieder Tala zu und musterte ihn aus seinen tiefblauen Augen – und dem Blader schien es, als könne das himmlische Wesen ihm bis auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl für Tala...doch nicht unangenehm. Er wußte instinktiv, daß ihm der Engel nichts tun würde...solange er wiederum Kai nichts tat.

Für einen Augenblick blinzelte Tala verwirrt angesichts seiner plötzlichen Erkenntnis. Woher wußte er auf einmal, daß der Engel Kai gegen alles und jeden beschützen würde? Und warum fühlte er sich dennoch so sicher in dessen Gegenwart?  
_‚Weil ich Kai nicht verletzen will. Der Engel weiß das...er weiß, daß die Anderen und ich Kai als Freund ansehen, auch wenn Kai selber es nicht weiß oder akzeptiert'_, gab sich der Bladebreaker kurz darauf selbst die richtige Antwort.

Dann wandte sich Tala seinem Teamchef zu, der ihn leicht verwirrt – aber auch mißtrauisch – ansah und wissen wollte: „Du kannst ihn sehen, Tala? Ihr alle könnt ihn sehen?" Der letzte Satz galt dem Rest der Freunde, welche nun ebenso wie Tala wiederum Kai verwirrt ansahen, jedoch wortlos nickten. Sie wußten nicht, warum Kai so überrascht war, daß sie seinen Freund sehen konnten, daher gaben sie ihm die Antwort, welche für Kai anscheinend unerwartet war.

Kai war wirklich überrascht, doch er kämpfte darum, dies nicht allzu deutlich werden zu lassen. Er blickte Thyros an, welcher sich nicht von seinem Platz gerührt hatte und nunmehr nacheinander die Mitglieder der Bladebreakers, All Starz sowie Majestics und White Tigers der gleichen Musterung unterzog wie zuvor mit Tala.

Der Blick der mitternachtsblauen Augen, welche mit einem Licht gefüllt waren, das nicht von dieser Welt war, ging jedem der Jungen und Mädchen bis hinunter in die tiefste Seele. Es schien ihnen, als würden sie geprüft...geprüft auf ihren Charakter, ihre Motive...und ihr Verhalten in Bezug auf Kai. Jeder von ihnen verharrte gebannt durch diesen Blick, konnte sich nicht rühren oder gar wegsehen. Ihr innerstes Wesen wurde dem tiefen Blau offenbar.

„Thyros?", erklang dann auf einmal Kais Stimme in die sich ausbreitende Stille hinein.

Der Engel wandte daraufhin seinen Blick Kai zu und lächelte, als er die Verwirrung in dessen karmesinroten Augen erkannte. Er spürte, daß es Kai wirklich verblüffte, daß auf einmal jemandem möglich war, ihn zu sehen. Und vor allem nicht nur einer Person, sondern gleich so vielen.

Bevor der Teamchef der Bladebreakers die Frage, die in seinen Augen geschrieben stand, aussprechen konnte, gab der Engel ihm daher die Antwort, welche er suchte. Seine Hand beruhigend auf die Kais legend, meinte Thyros: „Kai, sie können mich sehen, weil sie starke Gefühle für dich in sich tragen. Schau mich nicht so ungläubig an, mein Freund, was ich sage ist die Wahrheit. Nur jemand, der dir in Liebe verbunden ist, vermag mich zu sehen."

„Liebe?", brachte Kai zutiefst verwirrt hervor, während sein Blick zwischen Thyros neben ihm und den Jungen und Mädchen, die nicht weit von ihnen entfernt dastanden und nun ebenso heillos verblüfft wie er schauten, hin- und herschweifte.

Die Fassungslosigkeit aller Anwesenden ließ ein wunderschönes Lächeln auf den Zügen des Engels erblühen, bevor er antwortete. „Aber ja. Kai, auch Freundschaft ist eine Form von Liebe. Die Zuneigung, die man seinem Freund oder seiner Freundin entgegenbringt, hat sehr große Macht und setzt daher manchmal sogar gewisse Regeln außer Kraft. Du wolltest mir nicht glauben, als ich dir sagte, auch andere Personen würden dich sehr mögen, doch nun hast du den besten Beweis dafür bekommen, daß ich Recht hatte mit meinen Worten", beendete das himmlische Wesen mit einem sanften Lächeln seine Erläuterung.

Daraufhin blieb es eine ganze Weile still, da jeder der Jugendlichen diese Worte zu verarbeiten suchte. Die Mitglieder der Bladebreakers, White Tigers, Majestics und All Starz verstanden nun, daß es anscheinend das erste Mal war, daß jemand außer Kai den Engel zu sehen vermochte. Dies war anhand von Kais Verblüffung offensichtlich geworden.

Doch die Erklärung, die das himmlische Wesen dafür geliefert hatte, ließ nach einigen Momenten der Stille ein Lächeln auf den Zügen von Max, Ray, Tala und Kenny erscheinen. Sie stimmten Thyros' Worten aus tiefstem Herzen zu – für sie war Kai ein Freund, den sie sehr mochten, auch wenn er sich gegen ihre Gemeinschaft bis jetzt immer sehr gesträubt hatte und sie kaum einmal an sich heranließ. Auch die All Starz und Majestics sowie die White Tigers hatten nach einiger Zeit der Bekanntschaft mit dem Team der Bladebreakers etwas an Kai gespürt, was sie ihn trotz dessen Unnahbarkeit als Freund bezeichnen ließ.

Kai indessen war tief getroffen – doch auch innerlich berührt – von den Worten seines besten Freundes. Konnte es wirklich sein, daß er Freunde besaß? Waren die anderen Jugendlichen wirklich bereit, ihn trotz seiner abweisenden Art zu mögen? Wenn Thyros Recht hatte – und daran zweifelte Kai instinktiv keine Sekunde – dann besaß er mehr Freunde als den blauhaarigen Engel, welcher für ihn bis jetzt stets die einzige Seele außer Dranzer war, der Kai ein Stück seines Herzens anvertraut hatte.

Widerstreitende Gefühle tobten in Kai angesichts dieser überraschenden Wendung der Geschehnisse und er wußte nicht so recht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Zu lange hatte er sich gegen andere Menschen und emotionale Nähe gewehrt, um nicht noch einmal den Schmerz zu erleben wie damals, als er seine Familie verlor.  
Zu lange hatte er nach außen hin die Fassade gewahrt, hatte stark, stolz und abweisend gewirkt, damit niemand bemerkte, wie einsam er sich in Wirklichkeit oft fühlte. Doch Kai erinnerte sich, wie Thyros hatte es damals bei ihrem ersten Treffen sofort bemerkt hatte. Der warmherzige Engel hatte ihn mit seinen mitternachtsblauen Augen nur sekundenlang angeschaut und ihn dann tröstend in die Arme genommen.

Jetzt hätte Kai eine solche Umarmung genauso nötig gehabt, jedoch aus anderen Gründen als vor Jahren. Nun überfluteten ihn nämlich Verwirrung, Unsicherheit – und eine fast überwältigende Hoffnung. Doch auch Angst.

Der Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, um seine Schwäche nicht vor den anderen Jugendlichen sichtbar werden zu lassen, doch es kostete ihn mehr Kraft, als er angenommen hatte. Sein eisiger Wall hatte erste Risse bekommen, merkte Kai ein wenig erstaunt.

Ein warme Hand auf der seinen riß Kai aus seinen Überlegungen und er blickte auf. In tiefblauen, sanften Augen stand ein warmes Lächeln geschrieben, gemischt mit Freude und Zuneigung. Thyros' Augen hatten schon immer all seine Gefühle ausgedrückt, ohne daß er etwas sagen mußte – Kai konnte in den Augen seines Freundes lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Er wußte, daß es dem Engel genauso gelang, in den seinen zu erkennen, was ihn bedrückte oder plagte, obwohl sonst niemand dies konnte. Es war eine Fähigkeit, die nur Thyros besaß.

Daher ließ er seinen Freund auch jetzt den Tumult erkennen, welcher in ihm tobte, obwohl er nach außen völlig ruhig wirkte. Und der Engel sah – und lächelte sanft.  
Mit einem leichten Druck seiner Hand beruhigte er Kai und wollte gerade etwas zu ihm sagen, als er auf einmal den Kopf wandte und auf etwas zu lauschen schien, was außer ihm niemand hören konnte. Sekunden später huschte ein Schatten über seine Züge, doch er äußerte sich nicht dazu. Vielmehr nickte er kaum merklich.

Dann drehte er sich wieder Kai zu und meinte: „Es tut mir leid, mein Freund, doch ich muß jetzt gehen. Ich wurde gerufen...und es ist wichtig."

„Entschuldige dich nicht, Thyros", erwiderte Kai rasch. „Ich weiß schließlich, daß du wichtige Aufgaben hast – wichtigeres auf jeden Fall, als deine Zeit hier bei mir zu verschwenden und dir mein Grummeln anzuhören."

Ein Lächeln war die Antwort auf die letzten Worte, doch die blauen Augen des Engels blickten ernst. „Sag so etwas nicht, Kai. Du bist sehr wichtig für mich, das weißt du genau. Bei dir zu sein und dir zu helfen, ist keine Verschwendung meiner Zeit. Freunde sind immer füreinander da..._ich_ werde immer für dich dasein, wenn du mich brauchst."

Überraschte Stille herrschte in dem überfüllten Krankenzimmer nach diesen warmen Worten, als die Mitglieder der vier Teams mitansahen, wie Kais karmesinrote Augen sich nach den Worten seines Freundes mit Dankbarkeit und Zuneigung füllten. Es schien nicht das erste Mal zu sein, daß der Engel so zu ihm sprach, doch wurde auch klar, daß es Kai trotzdem tief berührte. Das kaum sichtbare Lächeln in seinen Zügen war ein weiterer Indikator dafür.

Dann neigte sich der blauhaarige Engel nach vorn und umarmte Kai freundschaftlich. Die Anwesenden konnten nichts verstehen, als er dem Teamcaptain der Bladebreaker zuflüsterte: „Laß sie an dich heran, Kai. Keiner von ihnen will dir etwas Böses – vielmehr mögen sie dich sehr, vor allem dein eigenes Team. Versuch, dich ihnen gegenüber etwas zu öffnen – du wirst es nicht bereuen, mein Freund."

Kai, der seinerseits instinktiv die Arme um seinen Freund geschlossen hatte, zögerte erst kurz, doch dann nickte er. „Ich werde es versuchen", versprach er leise.

Dann, als Thyros sanft den Halt an ihm löste und sich von der Bettkante erhob, blickte Kai fragend zu ihm auf und sagte: „Wie immer?" Mit diesen Worten wußte niemand etwas anzufangen, doch der Angesprochene lächelte nur. Thyros beugte sich zu Kai hinab und hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf dich Stirn, bevor er erwiderte: „Ja. Wie immer. Ich sehe dich in deinen Träumen, Kai."

Dann wandte sich der Engel auf einmal an die Jugendlichen, welche dem Geschehen aufmerksam und innerlich doch ziemlich verblüfft zugesehen hatten und musterte sie ein zweites Mal aus seinen tiefblauen Augen, bevor er sagte: „Es hat mich gefreut, euch kennenzulernen. Seid gut zueinander und die Mächte werden euch beschützen."

Eine unhörbare Warnung hatte auch in den wenigen Worten mitgeschwungen, die den Bladebreakers und ihren Freunden jedoch nicht entging. Das ‚seid gut zueinander' konnte man leicht zu einem ‚seid gut zu Kai' übersetzen. Die sechzehn Freunde spürten, daß bei diesem Aspekt mit dem Engel nicht zu spaßen sein würde – wer Kai verletzte, würde dafür eine Strafe erhalten.

Sie nickten nur bestätigend, was Thyros ein warmes Lächeln entlockte, bevor er Kais Hand noch einmal drückte und dann ein einer Wolke hellen Lichtes verschwand.

Tada! Endlich mal wieder ein Kapitelchen zu „Guardian" geschafft!

Hoffe auf Kommis, auch wenn es echt lange mit dem Update gedauert hat und mir wahrscheinlich alle Leser/innen davongelaufen sind. (seufz)

**Nebula Umbra:** Mit schnell war ja nichts – aber ab jetzt hoffe, daß ich schneller mal wieder ein Kapi update. Wegen der Namessache in den ersten zwei Kapiteln : der Engel heißt Thyros. Sorry wegen der Verwirrung. Und wegen Tyson sehen wir in den nächsten Kapiteln, was los ist. (geheimnisvoll tu)

**Nebula-dancer:** Danke und sorry wegen der langen Wartezeit!

Bis zum nächsten Kapi,

Dragon's Angel


	4. Remembering

AN: Vorsicht, akute Taschentuchgefahr! Außerdem OOC-ness!

**Part IV: Remembering**

Mehrere Tage vergingen, in denen Kais Verletzungen, welche er in seinem harten Match gegen Ian zugefügt bekommen hatte, langsam wieder heilten. Tage, in denen Tala, Ray, Kenny und Max merkten, daß Kai sich redlich bemühte, ihnen gegenüber weniger kühl und abweisend zu sein – ihr Teamcaptain nahm das Versprechen, das er Thyros gegeben hatte, sehr ernst, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel. Sich jemandem zu öffnen bedeutete immer die Gefahr, wieder verletzt zu werden. Doch Thyros hatte Kai gesagt, daß von seinem Team für ihn keine Gefahr ausging – sondern, daß die vier anderen Jungen ihn vielmehr sehr mochten.

Und auch wenn Kai noch oft in seine schweigsame, abwehrende Haltung zurückverfiel, so reagierten Max, Ray, Kenny und Tala doch mit erneutem Enthusiasmus auf Kais zögernde Versuche, mehr mit ihnen zu unternehmen und endlich Freundschaft zu schließen. So kam es mit der Zeit auch, daß die Bladebreakers einige Details aus Kais Leben erfuhren – doch am heutigen Tag würde ihnen ein besonders trauriges Kapitel der Vergangenheit ihres Teamchefs eröffnet werden.

Die Mitglieder der anderen Teams waren inzwischen abgereist, da bis zur Abschlußrunde der Champion Ships, welche in Moskau stattfinden würde, noch einige Wochen Zeit war. Daher war nur noch das Team der Bladebreakers in der Stadt, da sie durch die Verletzungen ihres Teamchefs noch nicht hatten abreisen können. Mr. Dickensen hatte den fünf Jungen eine Suite in einem kleinen Hotel besorgt, wo sie bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wohnen würden, da Kai wieder völlig gesund war. Eine Gesundung, welche physisch durch Kais ausgezeichnete Konstitution nicht mehr in Frage stand – doch das emotionale Gleichgewicht des Jungen war eine ganz andere Geschichte.

Schon den ganzen Morgen über war Kai sehr still und in sich selbst zurückgezogen gewesen. Sein Bein war so weit geheilt, daß der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar wieder fast problemlos laufen konnte. Doch seit Stunden stand er nun schon bewegungslos am Fenster und schaute in die Ferne, als sähe er dort etwas, was jeder anderen Person verborgen blieb.

Seinen vier Teamgefährten war dieser abrupte Rückfall in Kais früheres Verhalten, nachdem er in den vergangenen Tagen langsam ihnen gegenüber etwas aufgetaut war, sofort aufgefallen und sie machten sich Sorgen um ihn. Kai hatte in der Frühe kaum etwas gegessen und die ganze Zeit über völlig geistesabwesend gewirkt, so daß er kaum auf die Versuche, mit ihm zu reden, reagierte. Daher hatten Tala und der Rest des Teams es für eine Weile aufgegeben, da sie hofften, Kai werde von allein wieder aus seinem abwesenden Zustand auftauchen.

Doch als ihr Teamcaptain Stunden später nicht zum Mittag erschien, wurde Ray, Max, Tala und Kenny klar, daß sie etwas unternehmen mußten. Sie beratschlagten eine Weile untereinander und beschlossen dabei, Kais zögerliche Zuwendung der letzten Tage zu ihnen dazu zu nutzen, herauszufinden, was ihn bedrückte.

Ray, welcher für das Team das Mittagessen gekocht hatte, erbot sich, die ‚Vorhut' zu bilden und unter dem Vorwand, Kai etwas zu essen zu bringen, den Älteren vielleicht zum Reden bewegen zu können. Kenny, Tala und Max wollten sich vorerst im Hintergrund halten und nur im Notfall hinzukommen.

Daher schritt Ray nun mit einem vollbeladenen Tablett zu dem Zimmer, welches Kai in ihrer Suite bewohnte und klopfte vorsichtig an. Als auch nach mehrmaligem Klopfen keine Aufforderung zum Eintreten kam, zuckte Ray die Schultern und drückte einfach die Klinke herunter.

Eintretend bemerkte er Kai am Fenster stehend und regungslos in die Ferne schauen. Der ältere Junge gab kein Anzeichen von sich, seinen Teamgefährten bemerkt zu haben, sondern machte auf Ray eher den Eindruck, völlig in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Und zwar keinen glücklichen Gedanken, fiel dem jungen Chinesen auf, als er den Ausdruck von kaum verhaltenem Schmerz in den sonst so ruhigen Augen seines Teamcaptains erkannte.

Das Tablett mit dem Mittagessen auf einem nahen Tisch abstellend, trat Ray auf Kai zu und berührte diesen dann behutsam an der Schulter, um den Älteren auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Doch er mußte Kai erst ein wenig rütteln, bevor dieser endlich den Blick von der Weite abwandte und leicht zusammenzuckte, als er den jüngeren Blader neben sich stehen sah. Kais Augen hatten einen schmerzvollen, verhangenen Ausdruck, welcher sich nur langsam wieder klärte – bevor sich ihr Blick fragend auf Ray richtete. Dabei konnte dieser mitansehen, wie Kai instinktiv versuchte, seine Emotionen zu verbergen...die Maske, welche der Ältere so lange auch den vier Bladebreakers gegenüber getragen hatte, wieder aufzusetzen.

_Warum dieser Instinkt,_ fragte sich Ray im Stillen, ‚_Glaubt Kai, seine Gefühle vor uns verbergen zu müssen, damit wir unsere Meinung über ihn nicht verlieren? Warum ist er so sicher, daß wir ihn verletzen würden, wenn er uns ein wenig vertraut?'_

„Bitte, tu das nicht, Kai", bat der junge Chinese daher mit leiser, aber eindringlicher Stimme. „Verbirg nicht vor uns, wenn du Kummer hast. Wir würden dir gern helfen, doch das können wir nicht, wenn du uns nicht sagst, was dich bedrückt."

Nach seinen Worten spürte Ray, wie Kai sich unter seiner Hand, die noch immer auf der Schulter des älteren Bladers lag, verspannte. Der Teamchef der Bladebreakers wandte den Blick von Ray ab und wieder dem Fenster zu, als wolle er diesem sagen, er solle ihn allein lassen. Abwesend fuhr Kais linke Hand zu seinem Hals und holte eine unter dem Ausschnitt seines Shirts verborgene Kette hervor. An dem feingliedrigen silbernen Kettchen hing eine weiße Feder. Doch es war nicht irgendeine Feder, wurde Ray bewußt, dessen Blick sich instinktiv auf den Gegenstand an der Kette gesenkt hatte. Diese Feder, welche Kais Hand jetzt wie haltsuchend umfaßte, strahlte ein fast unsichtbares Schimmern aus. Es war eine Feder aus einem Flügel des Engels...von Kais Freund. Seinem Schutzengel.

„Kai?", sprach Ray seinen Teamchef erneut mit gesenkter Stimme an. Es schien ihm, als dürfe er jetzt nichts Falsches sagen, sonst würde Kai sich ihm und dem Rest ihrer Freunde niemals anvertrauen. Und das wäre etwas, was ihr Team letztendlich nicht verkraften würde. Es würde sie auseinanderreißen.

Und das wollte Ray auf jeden Fall verhindern.

Als sich der Blick der karmesinroten Augen nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens wieder auf ihn richtete, deutete Ray auf die Feder in Kais Hand. „Sie ist wunderschön, Kai", begann der junge Chinese und fühlte Erleichterung, als Kais Blick sich klärte und sichtlich wärmer wurde, als der ältere Blader die weißleuchtende Feder in seiner Hand betrachtete. „Sie ist von deinem Engel, nicht wahr?", fügte Ray dann hinzu. Kai schaute nicht wieder auf, doch er nickte schließlich schweigend.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, was er vor ein paar Tagen in dem Krankenzimmer gesagt hat? Die Erklärung, warum wir ihn zu sehen vermochten?", fuhr Ray fort, als Kai weiterhin schweigsam blieb.

_‚Kai, auch Freundschaft ist eine Form von Liebe. Die Zuneigung, die man seinem Freund oder seiner Freundin entgegenbringt, hat sehr große Macht und setzt daher manchmal sogar gewisse Regeln außer Kraft. Du wolltest mir nicht glauben, als ich dir sagte, auch andere Personen würden dich sehr mögen, doch nun hast du den besten Beweis dafür bekommen, daß ich Recht hatte mit meinen Worten.'_

Als hätte Thyros diese Worte gerade eben laut ausgesprochen, hörte Kai sie erklingen und wandte nun endlich den Blick von der Feder in seiner Hand ab. Während er seine Augen erneut auf Ray richtete, hörte er ebenfalls, was sein bester Freund ihm damals noch gesagt hatte.

_‚Laß sie an dich heran, Kai. Keiner von ihnen will dir etwas Böses – vielmehr mögen sie dich sehr, vor allem dein eigenes Team. Versuch, dich ihnen gegenüber etwas zu öffnen – du wirst es nicht bereuen, mein Freund.'_

Und er hatte Thyros versprochen, es zu versuchen. Kai hatte dieses Versprechen die letzten Tage über einzulösen versucht, obwohl es ihn teilweise große Mühe gekostet hatte, die Schutzmauern um sein Herz herabzulassen. Doch er hatte auch bemerkt, wie sehr sich Ray, Tala, Kenny und Max über sein verändertes Verhalten freuten.

Heute jedoch hatte Kai nicht die Kraft dafür, eine Freundschaft zwischen sich und seinem Team aufzubauen. Heute brauchte er alle Kraft für sich selbst, um den Tag zu überstehen.

Heute war ein Tag, der Kai jedes Jahr zu zerreißen drohte.

„Kai, die Anderen und ich sind jederzeit für dich da. Wir sind deine Freunde", erklang erneut Rays leise Stimme. Ein leichtes Flehen lag darin, als wolle der jüngere Blader ihn von der Wahrheit seiner Worte überzeugen, fiel Kai auf. „Wenn du jetzt nicht mit mir reden willst, dann verstehe ich das und werde wieder gehen. Doch ich habe dir etwas zum Essen mitgebracht, da du vorhin nicht zum Mittag gekommen bist", fügte Ray hinzu. „Bitte iß wenigstens etwas. Es wird dir helfen, wieder ganz gesund zu werden."

_‚Es wird dir helfen, wieder ganz gesund zu werden.'_ Dieser letzte Satz hallte förmlich in Kais Kopf wider. Ein bitteres Lächeln flog über die Züge des älteren Bladebreakers. Als wenn ihm eine Mahlzeit dabei helfen würde, gesund zu werden. Sie würde seinem Körper wichtige Nährstoffe geben, doch die Wunden in seinem Herz und seiner Seele würden davon nicht heilen. Besonders nicht am heutigen Tag.

Dennoch wandte Kai unwillkürlich den Kopf, um zu sehen, was Ray gekocht hatte. Als sein Blick auf das Tablett mit dem großen Teller Spaghetti fiel, zuckte Kai sichtlich zusammen und Schmerz huschte erneut durch seine Augen, als er von Erinnerungen überflutet wurde. Sie hatte Spaghetti immer geliebt.

Leichte Schritte rissen Kai aus seinen Gedanken und er blinzelte, um sich von den Fetzen dieser Erinnerung zu befreien. Den Kopf zur Tür wendend, welche in diesem Moment leicht quietschend geöffnet wurde, sprach Kai zum ersten Mal, seit Ray den Raum betreten hatte. „Hol die Anderen her, Ray. Ich habe euch allen etwas zu erzählen."

Verwundert blickte der Angesprochene sich zu seinem Teamchef um. Kais Stimme klang müde, doch gleichzeitig schwang in ihr auch die innere Stärke und Entschlossenheit mit, welche Ray an dem älteren Jungen so bewunderte.

Er sah, wie Kais Blick an dem Teller mit dem Essen hing, welchen er diesem gebracht hatte und fragte sich besorgt, was der Grund für die fast sichtbare Aura aus Schmerz war, welche seinen Teamchef umgab. Doch dann nickte er nur stumm und verließ das Zimmer, um den Rest der Bladebreakers zu holen, wie Kai verlangt hatte.

Wenige Minuten später standen die vier Jungen vor Kais Zimmertür und blickten sich für einen Augenblick schweigend an. Sie spürten, daß etwas Bedeutsames in der Luft hing. Etwas würde bald geschehen und die Jungen stählten sich unwillkürlich in Erwartung darauf.

Eintretend fiel ihr Blick auf Kai, welcher inzwischen wieder am Fenster stand und hinaussah. Dieses Mal bemerkte er jedoch, daß jemand in sein Zimmer kam und drehte sich daher um. Als Kais Blick auf die angespannten Mienen seiner Teammitglieder fiel und er die Besorgnis um ihn in ihren Augen lesen konnte, löste dies widersprüchliche Gefühle in ihm aus. Einerseits bestärkte ihn die Sorge seines Teams um ihn in seinem spontan gefaßtem Entschluß, ihnen einen Teil seiner Vergangenheit anzuvertrauen – andererseits hätte er sie aber auch am liebsten so weit wie möglich weggeschickt. Und sich unter der Bettdecke verkrochen, bis dieser Tag vorbei war.

Doch dies paßte nicht zu ihm.

Kai war noch nie vor einem Problem davongelaufen – von denen es in seinem bisherigen Leben einige gegeben hatte. Er hatte sich stets auf die eine oder andere Weise dem Hindernis gestellt – und es überwunden. Die seelischen Wunden, die er dabei davongetragen hatte, waren jedoch manchmal so tief gewesen, so daß sie beim geringsten Anlaß aufbrachen und erneut bluteten.

So wie die Begegnung mit Boris vor ein paar Tagen.

So wie das Datum des heutigen Tages.

Wie der Anblick eines Tellers Spaghetti.

All diese Dinge brachten Erinnerungen mit sich, die Kai quälten und sich verwundbar und allein fühlen ließen. Verlassen. Einsam. Hoffnungslos.

Als hätten sie seine Gedanken und Gefühle vernommen, begannen sowohl die Feder an der Kette um Kais Hals als auch sein Beyblade mit dem Abbild von Dranzer, dem goldroten Phönix, in einem warmen Lichtschein zu glühen. Das weiche Licht erfüllte das Zimmer mit einem unhörbaren Versprechen nach Schutz und Wärme – hüllte Kai gleichsam in einen beschützenden Mantel aus Geborgenheit.

Ray, Tala, Max und Kenny beobachteten das Geschehen fasziniert, aber auch sehr besorgt, denn Kais ungewöhnliches Verhalten gab ihnen zu denken. Zuvor war ihr Teamchef stets sehr kühl und abweisend gewesen, doch heute war dies anders – er schien seine Haltung nur mühsam zu bewahren. Die Gelassenheit, welche Kai sonst immer ausstrahlte – diese Aura aus Stärke und Selbstbewußtsein – fehlte fast gänzlich und wurde ersetzt durch Verletzlichkeit und Schmerz.

So vertieft waren die vier Jungen in ihre Gedanken über ihren Teamcaptain und Freund, daß ihnen fast entgangen wäre, als dieser schließlich zu sprechen begann. Kai hatte den Trost, den ihm das Licht der Feder und seines Beyblades geschenkt hatte, genossen und daraus die Stärke gezogen, sich dem zu stellen, was er jetzt seinen Teamgefährten offenbaren wollte.

Nein, berichtigte sich Kai im Stillen – er würde es seinen _Freunden _erzählen.

Doch wo anfangen? Wo anfangen, über die Geschehnisse seiner Vergangenheit zu berichten?

Wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht gezogen, trat Kai wieder an den Tisch heran, auf dem Ray zuvor das Essen abgestellt hatte. Den Teller Spaghetti betrachtend, wurde Kai erneut von Erinnerungen heimgesucht. Doch dieses Mal wehrte er sich nicht gegen sie, sondern betrachtete jedes einzelne der mentalen Bilder ganz genau.

„Sie liebte Spaghetti über alles", begann er schließlich leise zu erzählen und konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich die alleinige Aufmerksamkeit von Tala, Ray, Max und Kenny auf ihn konzentrierte. „Mindestens einmal pro Woche mußte es Spaghetti geben. Mit viel Tomatensoße", fügte Kai mit einem schmerzlichen Lächeln hinzu, als er an die leuchtenden Augen seiner kleinen Schwester dachte, wenn ihre Mutter zu Tisch rief und jeweils ein großer Topf Nudeln und einer Tomatensoße bereitstand.

„Kayla liebte Spaghetti über alles", wiederholte Kai leise, bevor sein Lächeln sichtbar zärtlich wurde, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. „Wenn sie mit essen fertig war, hatte es jedoch meist nur etwa die Hälfte davon in ihren Bauch geschafft. Der Rest zierte sie von oben bis unten."

Bilder seiner kleinen Schwester erschienen vor Kais innerem Auge, als er dies sagte. Erinnerungen an längst vergangene Zeiten. An ein anderes Leben.

Strahlende blaue Augen. Ein lachender Mund in einem kleinen runden Gesicht, das rundherum mit Tomatensoße verschmiert war. Kleine Händchen, welche nach ihm griffen und kichernd mit sich zogen, wenn ihre Mutter scheinbar strafend den Kopf schüttelte und mit dem ausgestreckten Arm in Richtung Badezimmer wies. Das leise Lachen ihres Vaters, wenn Kai folgsam dem Zug der kleinen Hand in seiner größeren nachgab und Kayla ins Badezimmer begleitete, wo er ihr behutsam die Tomatensoße aus dem Gesicht und von den Händen wusch – woraufhin sie sich ihm hinterher stets strahlend um den Hals warf und als Dank tausend kleine warme Küßchen über seine Wangen verteilte.

Ein Kloß erschien in Kais Kehle und er schluckte krampfhaft die Tränen herunter, die sich in seinen Augen bildeten. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, zusammenzubrechen. Noch nicht. Erst mußte er erzählen, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, zu offenbaren. Erst, wenn sein Team von diesem Teil seiner Vergangenheit wußte, konnte er die Tür hinter ihnen schließen, sich in sein Bett legen und den Tränen nachgeben.

Kai schloß die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, bevor er sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte. Auch ohne die vier anderen Jungen anzusehen, wußte er, daß sie ihn aufmerksam beobachteten. Sicher bemerkten sie seinen noch wirksamen Versuch, sich zu beherrschen – und er war dankbar dafür, daß sie ihn nicht unterbrachen. Selbst Max blieb still, der sonst die Quasselstrippe des Teams war.

Noch einmal tief durchatmend, sprach Kai weiter. „Heute ist...ist...", der Blader mit dem blaugrauen Haar zögerte, „...kein guter Tag für mich." _‚Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts'_, schalt eine bittere Stimme in Kai. _‚Sag es ihnen endlich!'_

„Heute vor...vor 9 Jahren sind...", Kais Stimme zitterte leicht, bevor er sich einen sichtbaren Ruck gab und dann von irgendwoher die Kraft nahm, mit fester Stimme das zuende zu bringen, was er angefangen hatte. „Heute ist der Todestag meiner Familie. Meiner Mutter, meines Vaters und...meiner kleinen Schwester."

Überraschtes Atemholen durchschnitt die Stille, welche sich nach Kais Worten zuerst über das Zimmer gelegt hatte. Ein leises „Oh mein Gott" wurde entsetzt geflüstert, bevor wieder Ruhe herrschte.

Kai hatte nach seinem ‚Geständnis' die Augen geschlossen und erwartete eine Unzahl an Fragen von seinen vier Teamgefährten. Doch als diese auch nach mehreren Minuten noch still blieben, entspannte sich der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar ein wenig. Dankbarkeit durchflutete ihn, als er bemerkte, daß sein Team so sensibel auf dieses Thema reagierte – die Vier wollten ihn offensichtlich nicht ausfragen, sondern nur das hören, was er entschied, ihnen anzuvertrauen.

Dieses unerwartete Feingefühl von Max, Ray, Tala und Kenny ließ Kai die Kraft in sich finden, mehr ins Detail zu gehen über die Ursache des Todes seiner Familie. Abwesend über die Gabel streichend, welche neben dem Teller lag, als wolle er gleich anfangen zu essen, sammelte Kai erneut seine Gedanken. Dann begann er erneut zu sprechen.

„Ich war sieben, als es geschah. Meine Großmutter war wenige Jahre zuvor gestorben, so daß ich mich kaum an sie erinnere. Mein Vater, der mit uns in Japan wohnte, wo er Mutter kennengelernt hatte, entschied damals, daß es für Großvater besser wäre, nicht allein zu leben, nachdem er Großmutter verloren hatte.  
Daher zogen wir nach Rußland – Moskau, um genau zu sein – wo ein Jahr darauf Kayla geboren wurde. Großvater lebte auf, nachdem er meine Schwester das erste Mal im Arm hielt und wurde wieder fast so fröhlich wie vor dem Tod von Großmutter. Er war sehr glücklich darüber, daß wir zu ihm gezogen waren und das große Haus, welches er besaß, wieder mit Leben erfüllten, wie er es nannte. Kaylas Geburt dort war für ihn ein Zeichen, daß sich das Weiterleben lohnte."

Kai stockte kurz in seiner Rede, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie oft sein Großvater und er gemeinsam an Kaylas Wiege gestanden hatten und Voltaire ihm erzählte, daß er als der große Bruder stets gut auf Kayla aufpassen müsse. Sein Großvater hatte Kai – damals selbst gerade erst knapp drei Jahre – außerdem aber auch viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Ihm Geschichten erzählt, ihm die Anfänge des Beybladens beigebracht. Voltaire Hiwatari war ein guter, liebevoller Großvater gewesen.

Bis sich alles änderte.

„Fünf Jahre lang lebten wir bei Großvater, welcher eine bekannte Firma für Technik leitete, welche auch in der Beyblade-Forschung schon große Erfolge erzielt hatte. Mutter hatte währenddessen beruflich eine neue Richtung eingeschlagen. Sie war Waise, ihre Eltern schon lange tot, bevor sie Vater kennenlernte. Darum wollte sie Kindern, denen es ähnlich erging, helfen. Sie gründete in Moskau, nahe von Hiwatari Mansion, ein Waisenhaus in einer alten Abtei. ‚Hope', so nannte sie es. Hoffnung."

_‚Heute wäre _Damnation_ viel angebrachter'_, fuhr es Kai durch den Sinn. Ja, Verdammnis kam dem Schicksal wohl recht nahe, was den Kindern, welche heute in der Abtei aufwuchsen, widerfuhr.

„Vater war wieder bei Großvater in der Firma eingestiegen, wo er als Forscher tätig war. Er entwickelte einen neuen Blade, welcher sich besser lenken ließ und viel mehr aushielt als ältere Versionen. Ich durfte ihn öfter mal begleiten, da Vater wußte, wie sehr ich es liebte, ihm bei der Arbeit an den Blades zuschauen zu dürfen. Dort lernte ich dann Boris kennen, einen ‚Arbeitskollegen' meines Vaters." Kai schüttelte sich unwillkürlich, ohne es zu bemerken. Doch seinen vier Freunden, die atemlos der Geschichte ihres Teamcaptains lauschten, entging diese Regung nicht und sie konnten sich vorstellen, was Kai für jenen Mann empfand.

„Boris entwickelte ebenfalls neue Blades, doch hatte er völlig andere Ansichten über die Nutzung der daraus entstehenden Beyblades. Ebenso über die Personen, welche die Blades schließlich zum Einsatz bringen sollten. Aus diesem Grund gerieten Vater und er oft aneinander und stritten sich über die Art und Weise, wie die neuen Blades genutzt werden sollten. Schließlich kam es soweit, daß Großvater einschreiten mußte, als Boris meinem Vater gegenüber handgreiflich wurde. Großvater warf Boris aus der Firma, woraufhin dieser sowohl ihm als auch Vater drohte." Kais Augen verdunkelten sich.

An jenem schicksalhaften Tag, welcher seine Schatten bis in die heutige Zeit warf, war er ebenfalls in der Firma seines Großvaters gewesen, ohne es seiner Familie zu sagen. Er hatte seinen Großvater überraschen wollen, indem er ihm zeigte, wie gut er inzwischen mit einem von seinem Vater entwickelten Prototyp eines neuen Beyblades umgehen konnte. Dabei hatte er die ganze Szene mitangesehen, ohne daß die drei Erwachsenen es bemerkten. Er hatte Boris' Drohung gegenüber seiner Familie gehört und das manische Funkeln in den kalten Augen des Mannes gesehen, als dieser die Firma verließ. Und Kai konnte sich gut an das Gefühl der Vorahnung erinnern, welches ihm damals kalt den Rücken hinuntergelaufen war. Selbst mit seinen erst knapp sieben Jahren war dem Jungen damals bewußt geworden, daß Boris gefährlich war.

Wie gefährlich, wurde erst drei Monate später in all seiner Grausamkeit deutlich.

„Boris' Verschwinden aus Großvaters Firma kam für viele einer Erleichterung gleich, denn er war wegen seiner Art sehr unbeliebt gewesen. Großvater und Vater vergaßen die Drohung, welche Boris ihnen gegenüber ausgestoßen hatte, als er augenscheinlich in der Versenkung verschwand und man nichts mehr von ihm hörte. Das war ihr Fehler. Denn Boris vergaß sie nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil.  
Im Geheimen baute er sich seine eigene Firma auf, wo er auf seine kranke Art und Weise die Beyblade-Forschung weitertrieb. Doch dabei verlor er sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen, sich an meiner Familie zu rächen. Drei Monate nach seinem Hinauswurf kehrte er dann aus der Versenkung zurück und vollzog seine Rache auf die wohl grausamste Weise, die man sich vorstellen kann." Kai schluckte schwer, als er sich an den Tag erinnerte, der sein weiteres Leben bestimmen sollte.

„Großvater hatte mir zu meinem siebten Geburtstag eine Reise zu einer Beyblade-Meisterschaft geschenkt. Ich war noch zu klein, um selbst mitzumachen, doch da er zu den Sponsoren der Aktion gehörte, dachte er wohl, es würde mir eine Freude bereiten. Es war wundervoll dort – doch als wir einen Tag später nach Hause zurückkehrten, erwartete uns die Polizei. Jemand war in die Mansion eingebrochen und...", Kais Stimme begann wiederum zu zittern, während sich seine Hände um die Lehne des Stuhles krampften, an dem er stand.

„Die Polizei glaubte, daß der Einbrecher von meinen Eltern überrascht wurde und sie deshalb sterben mußten. Doch warum hätte er dann auch ein fünfjähriges Kind ermorden müssen, welches in einem völlig anderen Teil des Hauses schlief?", fügte Kai bitter hinzu.

„Ich erinnerte mich sofort an Boris und seine Drohung, sich zu rächen. Doch die Polizei schenkte der Aussage eines siebenjährigen Kindes kaum Glauben und Großvater war durch den Tod meiner Eltern – und vor allem Kaylas – völlig am Boden zerstört. Kayla war sein Ein und Alles gewesen, sein Sonnenschein, wie er sie immer nannte. Und nun war sie...sie war einfach...tot." Das letzte Wort flüsterte Kai nur noch, während sich seine Augen erneut mit Tränen füllten. Er kämpfte noch immer dagegen an, sich seinen Schmerz allzu deutlich anmerken zu lassen, dennoch spürten Kenny, Max, Tala und Ray die Wunde, welche in Kais Herzen blutete.

Hilflos sahen sie sich an, da sie nicht wußten, was sie nun tun sollten. Am liebsten wären sie alle aufgesprungen und hätten Kai in den Arm genommen, um ihn zu trösten – doch ahnten sie, daß er darauf bei ihnen nicht gut reagieren würde. Ihre Freundschaft war für Kai noch zu neu, als daß er sich erlaubt hätte, in ihrer Gegenwart loszulassen und zu weinen.

Augen voller Mitgefühl lagen auf Kai, der inzwischen am ganzen Körper zitterte und den vier Bladebreakers den Rücken zudrehte. Ein instinktiver Wunsch klang in den Herzen der Jungen, die ihrem Teamchef so gern helfen wollten. _‚Engel, bitte komm und hilf Kai, er braucht dich!'_

Und als hätte Kais Freund den stummen Aufschrei gehört, erhellte im nächsten Moment ein weiches, weißes Licht das Zimmer und der Engel erschien. Augenblicklich erfaßte er die Lage und eilte auf Kai zu, dessen zitternde Gestalt er sanft mit seinen Armen umschloß. Weißleuchtende Schwingen entfalteten sich zu ihrer vollen Größe und legten sich in einer Imitation des Geschehens bei Kais Match gegen Ian schützend um den Jungen mit dem blaugrauen Haar. Nur schützten sie Kai dieses Mal nicht gegen physische Schmerzen, sondern versuchten, seine emotionale Qual zu lindern.

Kai fest in den Armen haltend, wandte sich Thyros für ein paar Augenblicke den vier Jungen zu, die ihren Freund mitfühlend musterten. Es war ihr gemeinsamer Wunsch gewesen – die Dringlichkeit, mit der sie Kais Schmerz gelindert wissen wollten – der Thyros augenblicklich hierher gebracht hatte.

Eigentlich war er unabkömmlich gewesen, doch schon seit dem Morgen wollte er bei Kai sein. Thyros hatte den Schmerz seines Freundes gespürt, seine hilflose Pein angesichts dieses Tages. Jedes Jahr war Thyros bei Kai gewesen und hatte diesen Tag mit ihm verbracht, um seinem Freund das Gefühl zu geben, er wäre trotz des Verlustes seiner Familie nicht allein. Und so hatte es den Engel gequält, daß er dieses Jahr wahrscheinlich aufgrund der Geschehnisse im Reich der Engel Kai nicht würde beistehen können. Doch der Hilferuf von Kais Freunden hatte alles Andere unwichtig gemacht – Kai brauchte ihn und daher eilte ihm Thyros ohne Zögern zu Hilfe.

Nun musterte er die vier Jungen aus mitternachtsblauen Augen, während er Kai tröstend an sich drückte. Thyros war beeindruckt von ihrem sensiblen Verhalten und schenkte ihnen daher ein leichtes Lächeln voller Sanftheit und Dankbarkeit. Doch es war auch traurig und ein wenig schuldbewußt, denn der Engel wußte, Kai brauchte jetzt nur ihn, um den Tränen freien Lauf lassen zu können.

Ray, Tala, Kenny und Max ein stummes „Danke" zuwerfend, drehte Thyros den Kopf zur Tür und schaute dann zu den vier Bladebreakers zurück. Und sie verstanden, daß ihre Anwesenheit jetzt nur stören würde. Daher erhoben sie sich und verließen mit einem letzten Blick auf Kai und den Engel das Zimmer.

Hui! Das war echt zum Heulen, das Kapitel! Im nächsten erfahrt ihr dann mehr darüber, wie es mit Kais Leben weiterging – und, wie er Thyros kennenlernte! Bis dann! R & R!

Dragon's Angel


End file.
